Day by Day
by whatamitoyou
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah Adik - Kakak/ Mingyu ingin kakaknya berhenti membawa Pria yang terus berganti ganti ke dalam kamarnya/ INCEST! Meanie/Minwon
1. Chapter 1

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie / Minwon) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M**

"Aku pulang" sapa Kim Mingyu saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu tepat disamping pintu, saat itu juga matanya melihat sepasang sepatu yang asing baginya.

"Hyung?" mingyu memanggil kakak nya untuk memastikan apakah kakaknya ada dirumah.

Mingyu berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat tamu mencari sosok sang kakak.

' _Tidak ada_ ' sahutnya dalam hati, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Arghh~" tepat mingyu didepan pintu kamar sang kakak dan tangannya yang memegang knop pintu , ia langsung tertegun mengurungkan niatnya yang hampir membuka pintu saat mendengar teriakan lembut atau lebih tepatnya seperti… desahan dari dalam kamar kakaknya.

"Dia..?" ucap mingyu amat pelan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. pelan pel—ann ahh" desahan itu semakin menjadi yang seharusnya tak didengar oleh seorang siswa seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu menutup matanya saat telinganya mendengar kembali dengan jelas suara desahan kakaknya.

"Kau… melakukannya lagi dan.. lagi" seru mingyu amat lirih. Suaranya sedikit gemetar menahan tangis. Ia mencengkram knop pintu kamar tersebut dengan begitu keras, ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam merebut kakaknya dan menghajar orang yang sedang 'menyentuh' kakak 'kesayangan'nya itu. Perasaan itu selalu muncul setiap kali kakaknya disentuh tangan tangan orang yang menurutnya 'Kotor'.

Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, lalu ia kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Wonu hyung, aku pulang" sahut mingyu.

"M-mingyu?" jawab kakaknya dari dalam kamar yang suaranya seperti terdengar gelisah. Mingyu mundur satu langkah dari tempat berdirinya tersebut.

 _-Cklek_

"Mingyu ya, sudah pulang?" Saat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka orang yang membuka pintu tersebut tersenyum manis padanya. Yah.. bisa dilihat, kakak mingyu. Pakaiannya sedikit berantakan yang hanya memakai kaos V neck putih polos dan celana jeans selutut, rambutnyapun acak acakan. Kedua mata mingyu menelusuri sang kakak dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki nya.

"Membawa 'Pelanggan' lagi ?" ujar mingyu yang terdengar seperti 'Hinaan' bagi Wonwoo, kakaknya. Senyum manis di wajah wonwoo pun memudar saat adiknya mengatakainya seperti itu.

"Pelanggan? Apa maksudmu?" wonwoo tau apa yang mingyu maksud. mingyu melihat bibir wonwoo yang begitu amat merah. Dan matanya berpindah ke leher putih pucat dan jenjangnya, terdapat bercak merah disana. Terlihat amat jelas dikulit putih mulusnya. Mingyu tau jelas kenapa bibir dan leher wonwoo bisa seperti itu.

"Ngga.." Mingyu mendekat pada wonwoo, melingkarkan tangan kanannya dan menarik pinggang kurus wonwoo.

"Mmmpp" ya.. mingyu mencium bibir wonwoo.

Mata sipit wonwoo membulat mendapat ciuman mendadak dari adiknya sendiri. Tidak lama, wonwoo mendorong dada mingyu membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Ciuman seperti itu sudah tak aneh lagi bagi mereka. sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari.

"Kenapa menyerangku tiba tiba? Bibirku 'kotor', aku belum sikat gigi" ucap wonwoo sambil cemberut. Mingyu tak mempedulikan ucapan wonwoo barusan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar wonwoo, matanya melirik seorang 'Laki laki' yang ada didalam kamar kakaknya. Duduk dikasur wonwoo menatapnya tajam, tak kalah tajamnya dengan tatapan mingyu terhadapnya.

 _'_ _Hmm.. masih orang yang kemarin? Biasanya wonu selalu ia membawa pria yang berbeda disetiap minggunya'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kalau sudah selesai, suruh orang itu pulang dan buatkan aku makanan" ujar mingyu dengan memasang wajah dingin kepada kakaknya.

"Em!" wonwoo mengangguk cepat sebelum adiknya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE? '. '**


	2. Chapter 2

Kemaren ada yg review katanya pernah baca FF ini ya? Yap ini ff remake-an gw yg sebelumnya gw post di blogspot dengan cast Hunhan taun 2012 yang lalu :") gw author ff dari jaman suju suju makanya gw mau remake semua FF gw dari yg udah beres sampe yg masih gantung kek yg 1 ini J makasih juga buat udah Review dan semangatnyaaa mmuah 3

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _18.00 PM KST_

"Mingyu ya" Wonwoo mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku masuk ya.." sahutnya sambil membuka pintu kamar mingyu

"Mingyu?" orang yang dicari tidak ada disana. Hanya ada baju seragam dan tas mingyu yang tersimpan rapih di tempat tidurnya. Mingyu memang anak yang rapih. Tidak pernah sekalipun kamarnya berantakan. Wonwoo berjalan menuju kasur mingyu..

"Ah!" wonwoo terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, memeluk pinggang kecil dan teramat ramping nya tersebut. Punggungnya menempel erat pada dada belakang yang memeluknya. Dan ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menggumpal yang menyentuh bagian pantatnya.

"Ada apa hm?" serunya pelan dan mengecup lembut leher wonwoo.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Kim Mingyu!" ya.. orang itu Mingyu. Wonwoo mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh mingyu yang ternyata baru selesai mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa? Takut 'Pacar'mu tau kalau ternyata kau bermesraan dengan adikmu sendiri?" balasnya dengan nada seperti 'Sindiran' ditelinga wonwoo.

"Dan aku suka wangimu yang seperti ini.. tidak seperti tadi" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo tak membalas ucapannya. Dia melepas tangan mingyu yang melingkar dipinggang nya erat. Wonwoo berbalik dan menghadap kearah sang adik.

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi mingyu.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu.. ucapanmu yang seperti itu selalu membuat hatiku sakit" kedua mata sipitnya menatap memohon kepada mingyu.

"Ucapanmu lebih menyakitkan daripada gigi taringmu yang tajam saat menggigit kulitku" lanjutnya seraya mengelus lembut kedua pipi mingyu.

Mingyu terdiam. Tangan kanannya bergerak, ibu jarinya menempel dibibir wonwoo. Dielus nya lembut bibir itu.

"Rasa sakitmu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan hyung…" ucapnya lirih.

"Emmh" Ibu jarinya yang tadi mengusap bibir wonwoo kini bersarang didalam mulutnya. Mingyu mengeluar masukkan ibu jarinya tersebut didalam mulut kakaknya. Wonwoo tak menolak. Ia menerima perlakuan apapun dari adiknya. Apapun! Terkecuali **'Seks'**

Kedua tangan kurus wonwoo mengalung di leher mingyu.

"Hmmpm.. akhh.." matanya tertutup. Menikmati jari tersebut. Mulutnya mengulum yang terkadang menganga saat ibu jari mingyu berganti dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang masuk kedalam mulut hangat wonwoo. Salivanya keluar dari sudut kanan dan kiri bibir wonwoo.

Wonwoo menikmatinya. Mengulum menjilat dan menghisap jari adiknya tersebut.

Dan kini kepalanya pun ikut bergerak maju mundur berlawanan arah dengan keluar masuknya jari mingyu.

"Aahh~" ia membuka matanya. Mingyu melepas jarinya dari mulut wonwoo. Tangannya berpindah memegang tengkuk wonwoo. Mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga kiri wonwoo.

"Aku membencimu.. wonu hyung" bisiknya. Wonwoo memejamkan kembali matanya dan mengalihkan kedua tangannya dari tengkuk mingyu ke pinggang mingyu. Memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu.. adikku… sangat.. aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar wonwoo dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sangat membencimu" balasnya seraya mengecup rambut coklat wonwoo.

Sudah ratusan kali mulut mingyu mengucapakan kata _Benci_ pada kakaknya semenjak wonwoo berubah bersama pria – pria yang terus ia bawa kerumahnya. Dan ratusan bahkan ribuan kali wonwoo membalasnya dengan ucapan _Sayang_ dan _Cinta_ bahkan dari saat mingyu lahir kedunia.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Selangkah mundur dari mingyu.

"Makananmu sudah siap, makanlah yang banyak habis itu belajar lalu tidur. 3 minggu lagi ujian kan"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut mingyu yang masih sedikit basah lalu meninggalkan mingyu yang masih berdiri terdiam. Ia menggumpalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Akulah disini yang sangat mencintaimu wonu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. sampai rasanya aku ingin mati"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _Ting Tong –_

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaa sebentar" sahut wonwoo saat mendengar bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Wonwoo berlari kecil kearah pintu.

"Hallo selamat malam wonwoo sshi" sapa tamu yang datang dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Seorang gadis. Dia tau gadis itu.

"Oh yaa hallo" sapanya balik. Dan balas senyuman yang tak kalah manis diwajahnya.

"Apa mingyu ada dirumah?"

"Ada, dia sedang makan.. silahkan masuk"

"Terimakasih~" gadis tersebut pun masuk dengan senyuman sumringah.

Tanpa disuruh dan menunggu si pemilik rumah, gadis itu langsung berjalan kearah dapur dimana seseorang yang ia tuju ada disana.

"Mingyu ya~~"

"Oh? Yeoreum nuna?" mingyu melihat siapa yang datang, ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan berdiri.

Yeoreum. Gadis tersebut langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan berotot mingyu.

"Aku akan terus datang kesini untuk membantumu belajar"

"Ah.. terimakasih nuna, tanpa harus bayarkan?" balasnya dengan candaan.

"Hmmm… Cukup traktir aku makan dan ajak aku jalan jalan saja" mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban yeoreum. Keduanya tertawa.

Tidak jauh dari tempat makan, wonwoo melihat mereka berdua. Dilihatnya mingyu ditarik oleh yeoreum. Mereka berjalan kearah wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sshi, aku izin belajar bersama dikamar mingyu" ucap yeoreum yang masih memegang lengan mingyu.

"Ah.. iya silahkan" jawabnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Mingyu, nanti aku bawakan cemila-"

"Tidak usah" mingyu memotong ucapan wonwoo.

"Kau pasti capek. Istirahat saja" lanjutnya sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti oleh yeoreum.

Mata wonwoo mengikuti punggung mereka yang berjalan menuju kamar sampai mereka masuk dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan Mingyu-ku yang dulu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaahaloooo~ mau jawab review kmren yg katanya kenapa setiap chap nya pendek2? 'v' karena gw kalo bikin ff berchapter2 gapernah bkin panjang2 karena takut reader pada bosen sama alur yg panjang -_- makanya gw bikin pendek2 singkat padat langsing singset kek jeon wonu/?

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Bugh-_

 **.**

 **.**

"Agh!" mingyu mengerang sedikit kesakitan saat dengan tiba tiba yeoreum menyeret badannya ke pintu yang sudah tertutup. Kedua tangannya menahan ke dada mingyu. Dan menempelkan badannya ke badan mingyu mendongakkan wajahnya ke wajah mingyu yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Nuna?"

"Mingyu, kalau kau ingin… berhubungan badanlah denganku.. gunakan saja aku" ujarnya dan mata si gadis focus kepada bibir mingyu dan bersiap untuk menciumnya.

"….." mingyu membalikan kepalanya kearah kanan sehingga bibir yeoreum mendarat dipipi bawah kiri mingyu.

Mingyu mencengkram kedua tangan yeoreum. Menjauhkan yeoreum dari badannya.

"Aku harus belajar nuna, sebentar lagi ujian.. jangan lakukan ini lagi atau kau jangan datang lagi kerumahku jangan temui aku lagi jangan berharap menjadi temanku lagi" tegas mingyu seraya berjalan menuju tempat belajarnya.

Mingyu mulai membuka buku buku pelajarannya. Yeoreum masih berdiri menatap punggung mingyu. Menatapnya sedih…

Yeoreum menghela nafas beratnya. Dan tersenyum tipis dengan berjalan menuju kea rah mingyu.

"Maafkan aku~ okay?" kedua tangannya melingkar sayang dileher mingyu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Em" mingyu mengangguk yang tetap masih focus ke buku buku nya.

"Sekarang bantu aku dengan soal soal pelajaran ini nuna" Yeoreum tersenyum, dan duduk disamping mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Bugh-_

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu?" wonwoo yang berjalan kearah kamarnya yang melewati kamar mingyu mendengar suara dari dalam kamar mingyu, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mingyu dan ingin berniat membuka pintu tersebut.

Jari jari kurusnya sudah memegang knop pintu—

"Mingyu, kalau kau ingin… berhubungan badanlah denganku.. gunakan saja aku" wonwoo pun yang mendengar suara itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka melihat apa yang terjadi.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris.

"Mingyu ingin aku tidak mengganggu nya…" gumamnya pelan dan beranjak kekamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dan terdengar sampai ke kamar mingyu.

"Suara apa itu?" yeoreum yang terkejutpun memegang lengan mingyu.

"Sepertinya pintu kamar wonu hyung.. Biar aku lihat dulu" mingyu yang berdiri bergegas untuk melihat asal suara tesebut.

"Mingyu!" yeoreum menahan tangan mingyu.

"Tidak usah.. mungkin kakakmu menutupnya terlalu keras karena buru buru. Tidak akan ada apa apa" ujarnya meyakinkan mingyu.

Mingyu pun duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktifitas belajarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _21.00 PM KST_

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih nuna sudah membantu dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" mingyu membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke yeoreum yang mengantarnya hanya sampai pintu pagar rumah mingyu. Yeoreum tersenyum gemas melihat mingyu.

"Aigoo~ jangan seperti itu.. tidak apa apa asal saat kau ada waktu senggang kau harus mengajakku berkencan" ujarnya, menarik tangan kanan mingyu dan menempatkannya di pinggangnya sendiri yang kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher mingyu. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih saja..

"Oke oke" jawab mingyu singkat diiringi senyuman.

Yeoreum memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap mingyu melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia pulang.

Mingyu terdiam. Dia tau apa yang diinginkan si gadis. Mingyu melihat kearah jalan sebelah kanan dan melihat taksi. Dan menghentikan taksi tersebut dengan telunjuknya sebagai tanda. Taksi itupun berhenti.

"Nuna, taksinya sudah menunggu.. cepat naik" sahut mingyu dan langsung melepaskan tangan yeoreum di lehernya, membalikan badannya mendorong pelan tubuh yeoreum untuk memasuki taksi.

Yeoreum cemberut sambil memasuki mobil. Ia sedikit kecewa karena mingyu tak memberikan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Aku akan datang lagi mingyu ya"

Mingyu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat taksi tersebut mulai jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _07.00 AM KST_

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonu hyung" mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Karena dari semalam ia tak melihat wonwoo sejak kegiatan belajar mingyu. Karena biasanya sang kakak selalu menonton drama di tv ruang tamu, tapi mingyu tak melihatnya semalam.

"Wonu hyung!" mingyu kembali mengetuk pintunya. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Mingyu pun membuka knop pintunya. Mengintip kedalam, matanya tertuju kepada kakaknya yang masih tertidur dikasur.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tidak seperti biasanya kakaknya tidur sepulas ini. Karena seperti biasanya kakaknya lah yang selalu membangunkan mingyu terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu melangkah mendekat ke kasur wonwoo. Ia duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Wonu hyung bangun.." wonwoo masih tertidur.

Mingyu melihat jam ditangannya. 'Sebentar lagi masuk' sahutnya dalam hati.

Mingyu pun berdiri bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dan ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur pulas kakaknya.

"Ah" wonwoo memegang pergelangan tangan mingyu. Menahannya.

"Wonu hyung? Tumben baru bangun? Aku harus berangkat sekarang"

Wonwoo tak menggubris ucapan mingyu. Ia malah menarik mingyu ke kasurnya. Menimpa tubuh wonwoo yang dibawahnya. Wonwoo memeluk erat mingyu.

"Wonu hyung… kau mabuk?" tercium bau alcohol dari mulutnya saat hidung mingyu menyentuh bibir wonwoo.

Mata wonwoo sayu. Tak salah lagi wonwoo mabuk. Tangan mingyu menyentuh sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik selimut wonwoo. Ia menyingkapkan selimut tersebut. Dan benar saja ada bekas beberapa botol bir di kasur wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya. Kini dia ada diatas tubuh mingyu. Ia menciumi leher mingyu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Sampai wajahnya tepat diselangkangan mingyu.

Wonwoo mengelus sesuatu dibalik celana mingyu.

"Wonu hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC ^^/


	4. Chapter 4

Yahaloooo~ update chapter pgn panjang tpi jarinya males ngetik tapi diotak cerita udah padet panjang minta diketik -_- /bows/

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya. Kini dia ada diatas tubuh mingyu. Ia menciumi leher mingyu.

Perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Sampai wajahnya tepat diselangkangan mingyu.

Wonwoo mengelus sesuatu dibalik celana mingyu.

"Wonu hyung!" mingyu mendorong dan menahan kuat kedua pundak wonwoo yang sedang menciumi lembut tepat di kejantanan mingyu dibalik celana sekolahnya.

Mingyu menarik wonwoo yang berjalan sempoyongan kedalam kamar mandi kamar wonwoo. Membawanya ke westafel. Memegang tengkuk wonwoo dan membasuh wajah wonwoo dengan air dari westafel.

"Akh!" wonwoo merasakan dingin saat air tersebut menyentuh kulit mukanya.

"Sadar hyung.. kenapa kau mabuk segala?" mingyu terus membasuhkan air dengan lembut ke wajah wonwoo.

"Hmhh.. sudah hentikan!" bentak wonwoo sembari membanting tangan mingyu dari wajahnya.

Wonwoo pun yang masih belum seutuhnya sadar badannya yang lemas pun tersungkur pelan kebelakang sampai badannya menyentuh sudut pintu kamar mandi.

Mingyu mendekati kembali kakaknya. Kedua tangannya memegang tengkuk sang kakak dengan kuat.

"Kau mabuk dengan siapa semalam saat aku dikamar hah?"ujar mingyu dengan nada sedikit keras. Kedua mata wonwoo yang masih sayu menatap mingyu yang bisa diliatnya dengan samar samar sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku.. aku sangat menyayangimu mingyu yaaa.. jangan tinggalkan akuuu" wonwoo merengek seperti anak kecil. Tentu saja dengan keadaannya yang masih tak sadar.

Wonwoo memeluk mingyu kuat. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang adik yang jauh lebih berisi darinya.

"Kau taukan aku selalu memberikan apapun yang kau mau… apapun itu.. andai dulu ayah dan ibu tak melihat kita, mungkin kita takkan seperti ini" lanjut wonwoo dengan suaranya yang masih merengek tapi tanpa tangisan. Mingyu masih terdiam. Ia mengingat kejadian 3 taun yang lalu…

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya. Ia membuka baju piyamanya dan menyisakan celana piyamanya. Bagian atas tubuh nya yang mulus dan putih pucat itupun terpampang didepan mingyu.

Wonwoo membawa kedua tangan mingyu menempatkannya di kedua dada rata nya. Menggesekan kedua tangan mingyu didadanya itu.

"Ahh sentuh aku mingyu ya.. sentuh aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus mati setelah aku berhubungan badan dengan adikku sendiri" mata mingyu membulat mendengar kalimat terakhir kakaknya.

Mingyu menarik badan wonwoo menempel dengan badannya. Memegang erat pinggang kurus kakaknya.

"Eummh" mingyu meraup bibir wonwoo dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya kasar. Menjilat dan melumat setiap inch bibir sang kakak. Menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan tempo cepat.

Wonwoo pun membelasnya tak kalah cepat. Mengimbangi tempo ciuman adiknya. Memeluk leher mingyu membuat badannya semakin menempel kebadan mingyu. Mingyu bisa mencium bau dan merasakan rasa pait alcohol dari lidah wonwoo.

"Agghh" mingyu menggigit menarik pelan bibir bawah wonwoo dan melumatnya kembali. Lidah nya bergelut didalam mulut wonwoo. Saling bertukar saliva.

Tangan kiri wonwoo turun kebawah secara perlahan. Mengelus lembut dada kanan mingyu yang masih terbungkus baju seragamnya. Turun lagi kebawah sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah berereksi di selangkangan mingyu. Wonwoo meremasnya pelan membuat mingyu mengerang pelan disela sela ciumannya. Darahnya terasa berdesir dan panas saat tangan kakaknya meremas kejantanannya.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya. Mengelus lembut kedua pipi wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya malas. Kesadaran wonwoo mulai kembali walau belum seutuhnya. Kedua matanya yang sayu dan sipit bertemu dengan kedua mata mingyu. Mereka saling menatap. Kedua mata mereka seolah saling berbicara…

"Jangan hyung…" ucap mingyu pelan.

"Kenapa? Sedangkan kau semalam melakukannya dengan wanita itu" jawab wonwoo dengan nada kecewa. Tangannya pun terhenti meremas kejantanan mingyu.

Mingyu mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tadi malam? Tadi malam aku apa?" Tanya mingyu bingung.

"Aku mendengarnya. Kau melakukannya dengan wanita itukan?" jawab wonwoo.

"Aku tidak melakukukan apa apa dengan yeoreum" balas mingyu.

"Bohong! Aku mendengarnya!" mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau dengar hyung?" Tanya mingyu lembut.

"Dia menawarkan tubuhnya untuk kau setubuhi…"jawabnya

"Lalu?"

"Itu saja yang kudengar"

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar jawaban wonwoo. Wonwoo cemburu…

Mingyu memeluk sayang tubuh kurus wonwoo.

"Dan aku menolaknya.." ucap mingyu.

Kedua mata sipitnya membulat mendengar jawaban adiknya. Lega dan senang saat mendengarnya..

Mingyu melepas pelukannya.

"Aku harus kesekolah sekarang hyung.. aku kesiangan kau tau" mingyu cemberut lucu membuat wonwoo tersenyum manis.

"Maaf.." wonwoo mengecup sekilas bibir mingyu dan mingyu pun tersenyum.

Mingyu mengambil baju piyama wonwoo yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakaikan nya kembali ke badan wonwoo.

"Kau kurus sekali hyung.. semakin kurus.. jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhmu kurus" ujar mingyu seraya mengancingkan piyama wonwoo.

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu.. itu saja" jawabnya datar.

Mingyu meliriknya sebentar.

"Apa pacar pacarmu tidak ada masuk dalam pikiranmu?" balas mingyu.

Wonwoo menatapnya mendelik. Mingyu balas menatap. Ia tau wonwoo tak suka kalau mingyu mulai berkata seperti itu.

"Kau masih mabuk.. minum jus jeruk dulu" ujar mingyu tersenyum kecil dan menarik kakaknya keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil tasnya dikasur wonwoo, dan membawa wonwoo menuju dapur.

Ia mendudukkan kakaknya di kursi meja makan, dan mengambil 1 botol kecil jus jeruk dari kulkas.

Menusuk botol jus tersebut dengan sedotan dan menyodorkan nya kepada wonwoo.

"Minumlah.."

Wonwoo membuang muka kearah lain dan memijat kepalanya.

"Nanti saja.. aku masih pusing belum nafsu minum dan makan"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Ia menyedot sendiri jus tersebut.

 **.**

\- _Ting Tong –_

 **.**

 **"** Ada tamu.. kau cepat berangkatlah" wonwoo pun berdiri bergegas jalan berniat untuk membukakan pintu tapi mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan kurusnya refleks tubuh wonwoo berbalik kearah nya secepat mungkin mingyu mendudukan kembali wonwoo dikursi dan kemudian memegang tengkuk wonwoo membuatnya mendongak keatas kearah mingyu yang berdiri, mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah wonwoo dan menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya…

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget. Mulut wonwoo pun terpenuhi air jus yang mingyu salurkan melalui mulutnya. Setelah wonwoo teguk habis, mingyu menggoda nya dengan melumat lembut bibir wonwoo, menarik halus lidah wonwoo membuat wonwoo mengeluarkan desahan geli.

Mingyu tersenyum mendengar desahan lucu kakaknya. Wonwoo pun demikian. Ia memukul pelan bahu mingyu dan kemudian membalas tautan lumatan bibir mingyu.

"M-mingyu… wonwoo ssi…" sahut seseorang. Membuat mingyu dan wonwoo sontak melepaskan ciumannya, wonwoo mendorong dada mingyu dan berdiri, mereka berbalik melihat kearah suara tersebut berasal.

"Yeoreum nuna?" dilihatnya yeoreum yang berdiri dengan mata yang terbelalak kearah mereka. Wonwoo dan mingyu saling menatap sejenak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" lanjut mingyu. Ia memberikan jus ditangannya ke wonwoo dan mendekati yeoreum.

"A-aku kebetulan ada jadwal kuliah pagi jadi aku sekalian kesini untuk menjemputmu dan maaf… aku tadi sudah membunyikan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban dan pintupun tak terkunci dan aku langsung masuk saja dan aku melihat kalian….. tadi itu… apa…." jelas yeoreum panjang dan memelan saat ucapan terakhirnya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu ayo berangkat, kebetulan sekali aku kesiangan" jawab mingyu dan menarik yeoreum keluar.

"Hyung! Habiskan jus nya. Aku berangkat!" sahut mingyu pada wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datarnya dan memegang sisa jus tadi. Mingyu dan yeoreum pun sudah tak terlihat.

Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang merasa berdenyut sedikit sakit karena sisa alcohol.

"Kakak macam apa aku ini yatuhan…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC~~~ '3' review yang menggugah selera mengetik plis~


	5. Chapter 5

Yahaloooo~ kembali update yang keknya bakal pendek lagi :" mau jwb ini aja ni yak

 **Arlequeen Kim** **:** Yeorum itu siapanya Mingyu? Kok bisa deket? / Mmm siapa yaaa~ mau nya siapa? Pacar? Istri? :"

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M (Hati hati banyak kata kasar dan porno'v')**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-BLAM_**

 **.**

Mingyu turun dari mobil yeoreum sesampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Yeoreum pun ikut turun. Selama didalam mobil menuju perjalanan kesekolah mingyu tidak ada percakapan apapun yang mereka bahas. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan dari salah satu mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku nuna.." ujar mingyu tersenyum.

Yeoreum mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh mingyu. Yeoreum memeluknya.

"Nuna.. jangan begini.. kita disekolah" mingyu risih karena mereka jadi sorotan anak anak sekolahnya yang memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Mingyu mendorong pelan bahu yeoreum mau tak mau yeoreum pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan malah memegang kedua tangan mingyu erat.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi kuharap itu salah.." ucap yeoreum lirih. Tak ada jawaban dari mingyu.

"Sadarlah kim mingyu, dia kakakmu, kakak kandungmu" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Dan kalian berdua laki laki! Kalian—"

"Aku mencintainya" mingyu memutus kalimat yeoreum. Kedua mata yeoreum pun berkaca kaca menatap mingyu.

"Semua cinta itu sama. Dan aku mencintai kakakku" Mingyu tersenyum tenang.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang kelas sekarang, nanti bantu aku belajar lagi ya" mingyu mengacak pelan rambut yeoreum sebelum dia pamit masuk ke sekolahnya.

Yeoreum masih mematung ditempatnya, melihat punggung mingyu yang berjalan ke dalam sekolahnya.

"Kau benar benar gila kim mingyu… bahkan _lebih_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _13.00 PM KST_

 **.**

Wonwoo sedang mencuci mukanya di westafel toilet kampusnya, menyegarkan otaknya yang penat karena pelajaran pelajaran yang baru ia selesaikan. Baru smester II saja wonwoo sudah merasa tertekan dengan pelajaran pelajaran dikampusnya.

"Sayang~" wonwoo terlonjak kecil saat seseorang dari belakang memeluknya erat, memanggilnya tepat ditelinganya yang sensitive.

"Seokmin! Jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu" yah.. Lee Seokmin, salah 'Satu' pria dari Jeon wonwoo.

"Humm~ jangan pasang wajah marah yang lucu begitu dong nanti aku lepas kendali" seokmin memegang pipi wonwoo dan mengecup pipi nya gemas yang masih betah mendekap tubuh kurus wonwoo dari belakang.

"Hey—ummh" wonwoo yang hendak memprotes seokmin pun terputus karena seokmin meraup bibir wonwoo cepat. Seokmin membalik tubuh wonwoo menjadi menghadapnya. Memegang tengkuknya. Menekan lebih dalam ciuman dan lumatan liarnya. Tangan wonwoo yang mencoba berontakpun lemas dan hanya memegang meremas baju seokmin saat dirasakannya lidah panas seokmin masuk kedalam mulutnya. Bermain dengan lidahnya. Wonwoo hanya pasrah memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengikuti alur ciuman seokmin.

 _"Wonu hyung"_

"Nngh!" wonwoo membuka kedua matanya. Disaat saat seperti inipun yang ia pikirkan adalah Mingyu. Membayangkan laki laki yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah adiknya.

Wonwoo mencubit keras kulit perut seokmin.

"Aw!" sontak seokmin pun melepaskan ciumannya membuat benang saliva mereka keluar terputus.

"Kau gila! Jangan disini! Ketauan orang gimana hah?" omel wonwoo yang begitu lucu dimata seokmin.

"Maaf maaf sayang" seokmin hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa dosa sambil mengelus elus perutnya yang masih sakit akibat cubitan wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih menatapnya marah dan berjalan keluar toilet mengacuhkan seokmin.

"Hey hey jangan marah begitu dong" seokmin menarik lengan kurus wonwoo, memegangnya erat.

" Nanti sore ada acara ulang tahun temanku di bar, temani aku kesana ya" pinta seokmin.

"Aku tidak janji" jawab wonwoo ketus.

"Ayolah wonwoo ya~ aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau, oke?" rayu seokmin seraya mengelus kedua pipi wonwoo.

Wonwoo berpikir sebentar. Kepalanya pun mengangguk pelan menyetujui permintaan seokmin.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti sore" lanjut seokmin sembari menggandeng bahu wonwoo dan berjalan keluar toilet.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang.." sahut mingyu. Ia mencium aroma masakan dari dapur dan berjalan kesana.

"Mingyu?" wonwoo menoleh kebelakang memastikan yang ia dengar adalah suara adiknya. Mingyu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya wonwoo. Memastikan adiknya baik baik saja karena diliatnya wajah kusut sang adik.

"Seperti hari hari biasa hyung" jawabnya lemas.

"Semangat mingyu ya, kau harus lulus dengan nilai yang bagus ingat?"

"Ya ya ya.." balas mingyu malas mendengar peringatan dari kakaknya. Wonwoo mendelik sebentar pada mingyu dan kembali terfokus kepada masakannya.

"Baru jam 4 sore, tumben sekali sudah masak" ucap mingyu sambil membuka jas sekolah dan mendekati kakaknya di dapur. Melihat apa yang dimasak kakaknya.

"Aku ada acara, bakal pulang malam jadi aku siapkan makan sekarang" jawabnya yang masih focus pada masakannya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Dimana wonwoo berdiri disampingnya. Menatapnya cukup lama…

Wonwoo mematikan gas nya. Balas menatap adiknya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Tidak ada.. jaga dirimu baik baik hyung" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik tangan mingyu.

"Makan dulu.."

"Nanti saja, aku belum lapar" mingyu melepas genggaman wonwoo dan pergi kearah kamarnya.

Wonwoo tau, mingyu marah. Ia tau akan dengan siapa wonwoo pergi.

"Mingyu.." panggil wonwoo dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya mingyu berbaring dikasurnya.

Mingyu menoleh ke asal sumber suara. Melihat kakaknya diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mau istirahat... kalau mau pergi ya pergi saja" ucapnya dingin dan membalikan badannya ke sisi kiri, memunggungi wonwoo.

"Aku akan pulang malam, tapi jangan kunci pintu nya ya.. atau kau mau menjemp—"

"Ya silahkan saja. Aku juga ada ujian dadakan besok jadi aku harus belajar" potong mingyu.

"Mm.. aku berangkat" wonwoo pun menutup pintu kamar mingyu.

Mingyu pun bangun tak berapa lama saat pintu depan rumahnya terdengar menutup. Ia beranjak kearah jendela kamar, membuka gorden putihnya, melihat dengan siapa wonwoo pergi.

"Masih laki laki yang sebelumnya… tumben" mingyu tersenyum miris melihat laki laki tersebut menggandeng bahu wonwoo dan langsung mencium pipi mulus kakaknya.

Mingyu menggumpalkan kedua tangannya. Rasa nya ingin sekali ia menonjok kaca jendelanya, menerobos jendela tersebut, menarik kakaknya dan menonjoki pria tersebut.

"Sial! Brengsek!" ia menggeram pelan. Mingyu melepas baju sekolahnya dengan kasar, buru buru mengganti nya dengan baju casual.

 **.**

 **.**

\- _18.00 PM KST Da Bar, Hongdae_

"Maaf anda tidak bisa masuk kalau tidak ada tiket undangan" jelas pelayan wanita bar didepan pintu masuk.

"Aku juga tamu undangan, undangannya hilang" jawabnya. Si pelayan pun mulai kebingungan.

"Mingyu?" si pemilik nama menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yeoreum nuna!" dilihatnya yeoreum bersama dua orang teman wanitanya. Yeoreum pun mendekati mingyu yang masih berdiri dengan pelayan bar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya yeoreum pada mingyu.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya nya balik.

"Aku ada undangan ulang tahun dari teman kampusku" jelasnya.

"Aku juga! Ayo masuk bersama" mingyu mengambil tiket undangan yang ada ditangan yeoreum, memberikannya kepada sang pelayan dan membawa masuk yeoreum dengan terburu buru. Kedua teman yeoreum pun menyusul mereka dari belakang sambil berbisik bisik.

Saat masuk didalam suara music yang kencang dengan genre music pop banyak pasangan yang menebar kemesraan dimana mana membuat mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya, kurang nyaman dengan suasana yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

"Kita cari tempat duduk" sahut yeoreum dan mingyu pun mengangguk. Matanya mencari cari sosok kakaknya. Ia yakin kakaknya dibawa kesini saat ia diam diam mengikuti kemana kakaknya dibawa pergi.

Mingyu, yeoreum dan kedua temannya duduk dikursi tak jauh dari panggung yang kecil yang kosong ditengah tengah tempat duduk pengunjung. (Jadi ada panggung kecil ditengah tengah meja dan kursi pengunjung yang biasanya digunakan untuk sexy dance)

"Mencari siapa?" Tanya yeoreum bingung saat melihat mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya yang seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ah! Temanku" jawabnya singkat yang tak henti henti matanya mencari sang kakak.

Suara music pun mengecil, dan terdengar suara sapaan dari sang DJ yang berada di panggungnya tersendiri.

"Aku akan memutarkan music yang lebih menggairah untuk kalian semua yang datang kesini, dan kuucapkan sekali lagi untuk sahabatku Choi Seungcheol pemilik acara ini yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini, Happy bday~" ucap sang DJ. Mingyu mengabaikan ucapan panjang dj tersebut dan otaknya masih memutar berpikir dimana wonwoo.

"Mingyu, aku ke toilet dulu" ujar yeoreum. Mingyu pun mengiyakan.

"Seungcheol akan memberikan hadiah special untuk pasangan yang mau menari diatas panggung yang ada disana dan aku akan menilai nya dari sini" sang dj menunjuk panggung yang ditengah tersebut.

Suara sorak dari pengunjung bar.

"Siap? Mulai!" dj tersebutpun memutar music nya dengan volume yang tinggi.

Beberapa pasangan pun terlihat menaiki panggung tersebut yang disoraki ramai oleh yang lainnya. Pasangan yang berada diatas panggung itu pun mulai menari meliuk liukan badannya ke pasangannya dengan gerakan yang sensual seiring music berjalan.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil melihat pasangan pasangan tersebut menari yang menurutnya lucu.

"Mau berdansa denganku disana?" sahut wanita yang ada didepannya. Tak lain adalah teman yeoreum.

"Tidak terimakasih" tolaknya lembut. Matanya kembali tertuju ke panggung tersebut.

Ia memicingkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat seseorang yang sedang ia cari sedang ditarik seseorang yang lainnya keatas panggung tersebut. Membuat sorakan pengunjung semakin keras melihat sepasang sejenis tersebut menjadi sorotan.

Mingyu membelalakan matanya. Tak salah lagi, yang ada diatas panggung tersebut adalah kakaknya, wonwoo dan kekasihnya.

Wonwoo terlihat limung, seperti orang mabuk. Laki laki yang bersamanya begiru agresif, memeluk perutnya dari belakang, menggerakan badannya senada dengan music yang mereka dengar. Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat pria yang ada dibelakangnya menciumi lehernya. Mata wonwoo yang sayu pun menutup seakan menikmati bibir tersebut yang menyentuh lehernya, bibir bawahnya ia gigit suatu reaksi kalau ia menikmatinya.

Tangan kirinya tetap memeluk perut wonwoo dan tangan kanannya mulai merayap ke dada kanan wonwoo. Mengelus elus dada rata wonwoo. Wonwoo pun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya tak nyaman.

Pengunjung yang melihatpun semakin bersorak dengan apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan pasangan yang ikut menari disamping nya pun menatap tak percaya dan kagum dengan apa yang dilihat didepannya. Begitu berani.

"Ming—gyu.. akhh" desah wonwoo.

"Hey" pundak laki laki tersebut ditarik kebelakang membuatnya terlepas dari wonwoo. Tubuh wonwoo yang limung pun terduduk dilantai panggung.

-BUGH !

"BRENGSEK!" ia menonjok pipinya. Membuatnya tersungkur kelantai panggung. Pengunjung bar pun sontak berteriak kaget.

"JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH WONWOO LAGI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SIALAN!" geram mingyu sambil berteriak.

Mingyu menarik lengan kakaknya, mengalungkan lengan kakaknya dibahu nya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat pinggang langsing kakaknya dan menuruni panggung.

"Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kakakmu ada disini? Dia kenapa?" sahut yeoreum baru saja keluar dari toilet dan langsung kebingungan melihat mingyu menopang tubuh kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang mabuk dan wajah mingyu yang penuh amarah.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput wonu dari tempat sialan ini" jawabnya dan berlalu meninggalkan yeoreum yang masih ingin menanyai nya lebih banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

T B C~ Mohon Review nya yaaaa~ '3' saran juga dong buat jalan cerita ini~


	6. Chapter 6

Salam thankchu buat yg udah review di last chap update :* **DevilPrince, Arlequeen Kim** **,** **itsathenazi, ketiiiliem, kookies, nuyybonew** **,** **hanbinunna, 17MissCarat, Lkireii0521, InfntMyungsooRP, nisaditta, zeloxter, NichanJung** **,** **dan kalian yg udah review di chap2 sebelumnya kecutjup sayang :*** pertanyaan kalian bakal terjawab kok dalam perchapternya, cma gw seneng aja bkin readers nebak nebak ~

Coba baca lagi chapter2 sblmya ya, takut ada yang bingung atau mungkin gada yg ngeh 'v' gw tulis nama wonwoo itu 'Jeon wonwoo' dan mingyu 'Kim mingyu'. Kenapa bgtu? Bukannya adik kakak? Yah cekidot lah baca chap ini yak~ /maklum juga kalo ada kata2 yg typo/ *bows*

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : **Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) and other cast**

Genre : **Yaoi/Sad**

Rating : **M (banyak kata kata dan adegan tak senonoh'v')**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kakakmu ada disini? Dia kenapa?" sahut yeoreum baru saja keluar dari toilet dan langsung kebingungan melihat mingyu menopang tubuh kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang mabuk dan wajah mingyu yang penuh amarah.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput wonu dari tempat sialan ini" jawabnya dan berlalu meninggalkan yeoreum yang masih ingin menanyai nya lebih banyak.

Suara music masih terus berjalan, mata orang orang tertuju pada mingyu dan wonwoo. Sedangkan seokmin yang masih tergeletak dilantai panggung pun membangunkan dirinya sendiri yang setengah sadar, lalu dibantu oleh sang pemilik pesta, Seungcheol dan teman temannya.

 **.**

"Taksi!" tangan mingyu melambaikan taksi dari arah kanan jalan. Mingyu pun memasukan tubuh kakaknya terlebih dahulu ke kursi mobil disusul oleh dirinya. Taksi pun berjalan setelah mingyu memberi kemana alamat yang ia tuju pada supir taksi.

Mata wonwoo pun masih menutup. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata kata tak jelas. Mingyu menempatkan kepala kakaknya untuk bersandar di dadanya, memeluk tubuh kakaknya. Mengecup kepala kakaknya beberapa kali.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kirinya mengelus lembut sisi pipi wonwoo. Matanya terasa memanas. Ia ingin menangis, menangis sedih kesal marah menyesal bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku menyayangimu wonu hyung… aku sangat sayang padamu.." ucapnya lirih, suaranya serak menahan tangisan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menggendong wonwoo dipunggungnya dan memasuki rumahnya. Membaringkan wonwoo yang masih belum tersadar dikasurnya. Mingyu berjalan kedapur dan membawa satu gelas jus jeruk satu botol kecil minuman isotonic.

Ia mendudukan badan wonwoo, menyandarkannya di lengannya, membuka mulut wonwoo dan meminumkan minuman tersebut secara bergantian.

"Wonu.." setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mingyu menepuk pelan pipi kakaknya.

"Nngg" wonwoo mengerang pelan. Mengernyitkan dahinya.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap dengan tempo pelan. Melihat wajah yang ada didepannya remang remang.

"Hyung.."

"Ming..gyu?" wonwoo belum melihat jelas wajah yang ada didepannya tapi ia bisa mendengar jelas suara siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Wonu hyung" mingyu kembali memeluk tubuh kurus wonwoo. Membenamkan kepala wonwoo di sisi kiri lehernya. Membuat wonwoo bisa mencium jelas wangi kulit leher adiknya.

"Wonu hyung tolong berhentilah" mingyu pun terisak. Tangisannya pun tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Mencintainya saja sudah membuatnya sakit apalagi melihat kondisi nya bersama pria pria tersebut.. sungguh mingyu tak tahan.

Kedua mata wonwoo mulai membuka jelas. Ke ukuran mata aslinya, tak sayu seperti orang mabuk lagi.

Posisi wonwoo yang terduduk, satu tangannya mengelus lembut punggung mingyu, satu tangannya yang lain mengelus kepala belakang mingyu. Wonwoo menciumi bahu dan sisi leher mingyu.

"Apa kau melihat ku tadi? Kau yang membawaku pulang kesini?" tanyanya dengan _deep voice_ nya yang lembut.

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa kau memukulnya?" lanjut wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk lagi, wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Dari dulu mingyu selalu seperti itu. Saat kecil, dimana wonwoo sedang bermain dengan teman laki laki sebayanya mingyu kecil yang cemburu melihatnya akan selalu menarik wonwoo dan mendorong tubuh teman laki laki wonwoo mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati wonwoo.

"Apa kau semakin membenciku, mingyu?"

"Wonu..aku mohon hentikan. Aku tak membencimu sama sekali wonu hyung!" ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo terdiam. Mengingat sejak dari dulu mingyu selalu mengatakan kalau ia membenci wonwoo. Bahkan sampai sekarang…

"Aku tak pernah membencimu.. Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" jantung wonwoo pun serasa berhenti sejenak mendengar kata kata adiknya barusan.

Wonwoo mendorong pelan bahu mingyu dari pelukannya. Dilihatnya pipi yang sudah basah dengan air matanya. Wonwoo menyeka lembut air mata tersebut.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau selalu bilang kalau kau membenciku mingyu" wonwoo masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut mingyu.

Mingyu memegang tangan wonwoo yang masih di kedua sisi pipinya. Memperkecil jarak wajah diantara keduanya. Wonwoo menutup matanya saat bibir mingyu mengecup halus bibirnya.

Mingyu masih bisa merasakan bau alcohol dari mulut kakaknya. Mingyu melumat bibir wonwoo dengan sangat lembut. Wonwoopun membalasnya. Saling melumat dengan kepala mereka yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan. Ciuman penuh kasih sayang, bukan nafsu.

Mingyu membaringkan tubuh wonwoo tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan ia pun berada diatasnya.

Mingyu melepas ciumannya, bibirnya berpindah menciumi seluruh wajah kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah membencimu, aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucapnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai kakakku dan sebagai wonwoo, Jeon wonwoo" wonwoo merasakan kedua matanya memanas, ia ingin berteriak, ingin menangis. Tapi hanya senyuman bahagia yang ia lukiskan diwajahnya..

"Jadilah milikku, wonu" wonwoo mengelur rambut mingyu.

"Aku kakakmu.. aku milikmu" jawabnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu bukan hanya sebagai kakakku.. aku ingin Jeon wonwoo. Jeon wonwoo sebagai kekasihku" balas mingyu dengan sedikit tekanan disetiap kata katanya.

"Kau lupa dengan janji dan… kutukan orang tua kita mingyu?" wonwoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli.. selama kau ada disisiku"

Hati wonwoo semakin terasa sesak. Ia benar benar ingin menangis bahagia. Adiknya… Mingyu nya yang ia cintai kembali padanya.. dan menganggapnya sebagai Wonwoo, seperti ia sendiri yang menganggapnya sebagai Mingyu, tidak sekedar adik.

"Aku juga mingyu ya.. aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai Mingyu.. Kim mingyu" suara wonwoo pun mulai bergetar. Menahan tangisannya.

"Aku siap mati karena kutukan itu asal kau bersamaku" lanjutnya, dan mingyu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mingyu kembali meraup bibir wonwoo, wonwoo pun mempersilahkan mulut adiknya bermain dengan mulutnya. Tangan kanannya membuka kancing kemeja berwarna _peach_ polos milik wonwoo. Begitu pula wonwoo, tangannya membuka resleting kemeja merah kotak kotak milik mingyu.

Ciuman mereka semakin tak teratur, napas yang terengah engah, saling mendominasi. Dengan nafsu yang semakin meninggi, tangan wonwoo merayap ke selangkangan mingyu, mengelus dan meremas lembut gundukan yang mulai membesar di selangkangan mingyu.

"Gghh" mingyu mengerang sembari menggigit dan menarik pelan bibir sang kakak karena ulah tangan kakaknya yang meremas remas kejantanannya. Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas mendengar erangan adiknya.

Wonwoo mendorong dada mingyu membuat mereka bertukar posisi. Mingyu berada dibawah wonwoo ciuman merekapun terlepas. Benang saliva mereka terputus membuat garis saliva di sisi dagu wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihat itupun semakin membuat kejantanannya membesar.

Mulut wonwoo bergerak gerak seakan sedang mengemut permen.

"Katakan 'aaaaa' " pinta wonwoo. Mingyu pun menurutinya. Dan membuka mulutnya. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyisakan 10 centi jarak diantara wajah keduanya, wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya tepat depan mulut mingyu yang terbuka, air liur wonwoo pun mengalir berpindah ke dalam mulut mingyu.

Bukan rasa jijik yang mingyu rasakan saat menerima apa yang dilakukan wonwoo, malah membuat gairahnya semakin terus meninggi. Penisnya yang masih terbungkus rapih oleh celana nya pun semakin terasa sesak.

Mingyu yang tak tahan langsung menarik tengkuk wonwoo, membawanya kembali kedalam ciuman panas.

 **.**

 **. .**

 **.**

 _-Tahun 20XX_

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga **'** ** _Jeon'_**. Wonwoo (6tahun) dan Mingyu (5tahun) sedang bermain game PS bersama di tv ruang tengah. Permainan sepak bola kesukaan mingyu, dan wonwoo pun selalu menemaninya walau ia tak terlalu menyukai sepak bola.

Setengah jam berlalu, skor permainanpun dimenangkan oleh mingyu. Ia berdiri dan melompat lompat senang. Wonwoo kecil pun mendengus kesal karena kalah.

"Wonlu kalah~ harus beri mingyu hadiah" ucapnya dengan menunjuk nunjuk kakaknya dengan senang.

"Iya iya.. nanti hyung nabung uangnya dulu yaa" jawabnya lembut. Mingyu kecil mengangguk berjongkok di depan wonwoo yang masih duduk, mingyu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk wonwoo. wonwoo pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya dengan sayang.

"Wonwoo~ mingyu~ kemari" panggil ibu mereka. Wonwoo dan mingyu melepas pelukannya, dan berjalan kearah ibu nya sambil bergandengan tangan.

Ibu nya membawa mereka untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Disana sudah ada ayahnya, dan dua orang lainnya. Wonwoo duduk dikursi dan mingyu duduk dipangkuan ibunya.

"Halo~ mingyu wonlu~" sapa kedua orang tersebut.

"Alo~ tante~ om" balas keduanya dengan lucu. Tak lain kedua orang tersebut adalah tante dan om mingyu wonwoo. Tante nya adalah adik dari ibunya. Panggil saja kedua orang tersebut dari keluarga **_'Kim'_**

Kedua orang tua wonwoo dan mingyu pun mulai berbicara dengan tante da nom nya yang dimana topic pembicaraan mereka belum bisa wonwoo dan mingyu mengerti.

"Mingyu sayang" mingyu mendongak kearah ibunya.

"Hmm?" jawabnya. Dilihatnya kedua mata ibunya telah berair.

"Mingyu kan anak baik, nanti mingyu ikut sama om dan tante yah?" air mata ibunya pun semakin menderas, tak kuasa liat wajah polos anaknya yang tak tau apa apa.

"Ikut? Nginap sama om dan tante? Wonlu ikut?" jawabnya polos. Wonwoo pun yang masih polos tak tau akan dibawa kemana adiknya ia berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati kursi ibu nya dan mingyu, memegang tangan mingyu.

"Wonu mau ikut sama mingyu, bu" sahut wonwoo polos yang semakin membuat tangisan ibunya menjadi. Ayahnya pun berlinang airmata. Ia mendekati mereka, mengelus rambut kedua anaknya.

"Wonu tetap disini bersama ibu dan ayah, mingyu akan tinggal dirumah om dan tante. Tapi kalian akan masih bisa bertemu kok, kalian juga masih bisa bermain bersama"jelas ayahnya.

Wonwoo kecil pun mulai mengerti sedikit maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Yang ia mengerti adalah mingyu, adiknya akan berpisah dengannya. Wonwoo pun cemberut, matanya berkaca kaca. Ia menangis.

Tante mereka pun ikut mendekati mereka, ia pun ikut terharu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia menggendong mingyu dari pangkuan ibunya yang masih menangis.

"Mingyu ikut tante dan om yah.. mingyu tidur dirumah tante dan om, tante dan om akan berikan mainan apapun yang mingyu mau" ucapnya lembut dan mengelus pipi mingyu. Mingyu yang masih tak mengerti apapun, kedua mata polosnya melihat kedua orang tuanya menangis dan melihat wonwoo juga menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Mingyu menginap dirumah tante dan om?" tanyanya polos. Tantenya pun mengangguk.

"Mingyu mau tidurnya sama wonlu"

"Iya boleh.. nanti wonu hyung nya bisa nginep dirumah juga" balasnya lembut.

"Nah sekarang mingyu ikut sama om dan tante ya?" dengan polosnya mingyu pun mengangguk.

"Dan mulai sekarang mingyu panggil om dan tante ' _Omma, Appa'_ "

 **.**

 **.**

TBC~ mohon review nya kawan kawan~


	7. Chapter 7

Yahalooo terimakasih buat smngat dan pertanyaan kalian~ **InfntMyungsooRP** **,** **ismisofifia** **,** **kookies , giiethabeautys** **,** **zahra9697** **,** **nuyybonew** **,** **Arlequeen Kim** **,** **Firdha858** **,** **nisaditta** **,** **Meanie Trash** **,** **gyupire18** **,** **bigbadgirl2910,** **17MissCarat** **,** **nadiyaulya02** **,** **itsathenazi** **,** **AXXL70** **,** **ketiiiliem** **,** **svtvisual** **,** **wonuugyu,** **svtmom,** **Lkireii0521** **,** **jeonbeaniewoo** **,** **thal.j** **,** **IchaaKitty,** **eunkim** **,** **Cheon yi** **,** gw bakal jawab bbrpa pertanyaan disini

Kookies : mingyu dan wonu itu sodara kandung~

zahra9697 : ga ngerti part mana nya nih? '-'

nuyybonew & Arlequeen Kim : pertanyaan mu bnyak sekali nak '_' wonu maen sama laki2 tu krna ada alesannya, mingyu adik kandung wonu dan benar di ADOPSI oleh tante om nya, kutukan itu mmmm kutukan 'sumpah' dari orang tua mereka karena …. Ah udh sgtu deh 'v'

Firdha858 : kutukan 'sumpah' dari orang tua mereka karena titik titik/?

nisaditta : apa itu nc? 'v'

bigbadgirl2910 : yup! Sodara kandung, dan dipisah karena mingyu di adopsi oleh om tante nya.

17MissCarat : dijuaaaal barang kale ah '_'

AXXL70 : mingyu di adopsi karena titik2/?, meanie ga tinggal bareng ortu nya karna titik2/?, wonlu gonta ganti cowo karena titik2/? 'v'

wonuugyu : sodara kandung kok~

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu menginap dirumah tante dan om?" tanyanya polos. Tantenya pun mengangguk.

"Mingyu mau tidurnya sama wonlu"

"Iya boleh.. nanti wonu hyung nya bisa nginep dirumah juga" balasnya lembut.

"Nah sekarang mingyu ikut sama om dan tante ya?" dengan polosnya mingyu pun mengangguk.

"Dan mulai sekarang mingyu panggil om dan tante ' _Omma, Appa'_ "

 **.**

 **.**

2 bulan pertama, setelah mingyu di 'Adopsi' oleh om dan tante mereka, wonwoo pun sering berkunjung kerumah om dan tantenya, begitu pula sebaliknya, setidaknya 3x dalam seminggu.

Marga mingyu pun telah berubah menjadi ' ** _Kim'_** dan mulai terbiasa menyebut om dan tante nya dengan panggilan ' ** _Appa, Omma'._** Memberikan kebutuhan dan keinginan mingyu, menganggap mingyu benar benar seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

Mingyu di adopsi oleh om dan tantenya karena sang tante kim tak kunjung memiliki anak setelah 5tahun menikah dengan suaminya. Dan telah di diagnosis 'Mandul' seumur hidup. Ia pun sangat menyukai dan menyayangi wonwoo, anak dari kakaknya. Ditambah suaminya pun menginginkan anak laki laki jika suatu saat ia akan mengadopsi seorang anak. Keluarga **_'Jeon'_** bisa dibilang keluarga yang cukup sederhana, tidak bisa dibilang dari keluarga yang 'Kaya'. ibu dan ayah wonwoo mingyu hanya mempunyai 1 usaha yang mereka kerjakan setiap harinya untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari hari, yaitu sebuah resto kecil yang bernama ' **Ddeokki Bbokki'** berada didekat satu sekolah di Gyeonggi-do,

Karena itulah, ibu jeon saat adik nya (tante kim) meminta mengadopsi mingyu sebagai anaknya, dengan berat hati pun ia dan suaminya menyetujui keinginan tante kim. Mingyu agak berbeda dengan wonwoo yang sedikit pendiam dan tak terlalu meminta sesuatu, mingyu selalu meminta sesuatu yang ia inginkan, seperti mainan-mainan yang memang banyak digemari anak anak, karena mingyu pun belum mengerti kondisi ekonomi orang tuanya.

Berbeda dengan adiknya, ia menikah dengan suaminya dari keluarga kim yang memang dari keluarga kaya. Karena itu, ibu dan ayah mingyu dan wonwoo berpikir kehidupan dan masa depan mingyu akan lebih baik jika diadopsi oleh keluarga kim, dan mereka bisa focus dengan mengurus 1 anak saja, yaitu wonwoo.

Didepan kediaman keluarga Kim. Kedua orang tua baru mingyu sedang membenahi koper koper bawaannya kedalam mobil.

"Baik baik ya mingyu disana, jangan nakal" ucap wonwoo dengan lucu dan menepuk nepuk bahu adiknya.

"Wonlu juga jangan nakal" jawabnya dan ikut menepuk balik bahu kakaknya.

Mingyu dan orang tua baru nya akan pindah ke Jeju, karena urusan pekerjaannya. Wonwoo tersenyum, dibalas senyuman lucu dari adiknya, tanpa mereka tau akan sampai kapan mingyu disana dan entah kapan mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Ayah dan ibu kandung mingyu memeluk dan menciumi mingyu. Entah kapan mereka bisa memeluk dan mencium kembali anak bungsu nya tersebut.

Orang tua jeon dan kim pun berbincang sebentar sebelum mereka pergi dan memanggil mingyu nya..

"Mingyu, ayo masuk sayang.." panggil tantenya. Ibu angkatnya.

"Iya, omma" jawabnya dan menggenggam tangan wonwoo untuk mengikutinya.

Mingyupun masuk ke kursi mobil, dan wonwoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu mobil.

"Mingyu mau cium wonlu" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan wonwoo, membuat tubuh wonwoo masuk setengahnya kedalam mobil. Mingyu mencium bibir wonwoo. Wonwoo pun sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan adiknya. Mingyu memang terbiasa mencium pipi nya, tapi baru kali ini ia mendapat ciuman dibibir dari adiknya.

Mingyu pun melepas kan bibirnya dari bibir kakaknya, entah kenapa wonwoo tiba tiba merasa sedih..

"Wonu sayang, mingyu mau berangkat.. sini" ibu nya memangku wonwoo. pintu mobil pun tertutup. Mingyu membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada orang tua kandung dan kakaknya sambil tersenyum manis. Mingyu benar benar tidak mengerti jika ia akan meninggalkan orang orang yang disayangnya, dan entah kapan pula ia akan kembali dan bertemu dengan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 Tahun kemudian_

 **.**

Setelah 9 tahun berlalu, mingyu dan keluarganya belum kunjung kembali ke Gyeonggi. Kini wonwoo sudah berumur 15 tahun, kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Selama 9 tahun ini, Wonwoo dan kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menghubungi mingyu lewat telepon, vcall dan bertukar poto masing masing.

Selama hubungan jarak jauh itupun wonwoo merasa hubungan nya dengan mingyu tak seperti layaknya hubungan kakak-adik pada umumnya lagi. Ditambah dengan usia mereka yang terus bertambah, wajah imut mingyu yang kecil pun sudah tak terlihat lagi, digantikan oleh Kim mingyu remaja yang tampan yang wonwoo lihat. Wonwoo pun menyadari kalau perasaannya kepada mingyu lebih dari perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya… ia melihat mingyu sebagai Kim mingyu, bukan adiknya… ia pun tau kalau perasaannya itu sangatlah salah. Ia berharap akan terus selamanya membungkam rasa pada adiknya, ia tak ingin mingyu merasa jijik padanya karena mencintai adiknya sendiri.

Dan disinilah awal kerumitan hubungan mereka… dan juga keluarganya.

Wonwoo berjalan kaki pulang dari sekolahnya bersama teman sekelasnya, Junhui, Hoshi dan Woozi. Mereka mengobrolkan acara kelulusan mereka yang akan di adakan 2 minggu lagi.

Secara tiba tiba jun menarik tangan wonwoo kebelakang berjalan bersamanya, membiarkan kedua temannya berjalan didepan mereka

"Wonwoo ya, hari ini aku ingin bicara sesuatu, boleh aku kerumahmu?"sahut jun.

"Hm? Tentu boleh. Kenapa terdengar serius sekali? Biasanya juga kau tidur dirumahku tanpa kuberi ijin" jawabnya lurus.

Jun pun tersenyum membalasnya sambil menggandeng bahu kurus wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang" sapa wonwoo saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Permisi~" tambah jun dan berjalan dibelakang wonwoo.

"Oh? Wonu sudah pulang.. junhui? Halo~" sambut ibu wonwoo. Jun pun membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada ibu wonwoo.

"Wonu kau tau? Mingyu akan pindah lagi ke gyeonggi dan pindah sekolah juga" ujar ibu nya girang sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh wonwoo. Wonwoo pun sukses membuka mulutnya dan membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Serius bu? Kapan?" wonwoo pun tersenyum lebar menanggapi berita tersebut.

"Mingyu tak memberitahukan kapan dia akan datang, mingyu ingin memberikanmu kejutan" dan wonwoo pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ibu harus ke _ddeoki bbokki_ lagi, ayahmu berjaga sendiri disana. Ibu sudah siapkan makan didapur, ajak makan jun juga.. tak boleh membiarkan tamu kelaparan ya" lanjut ibu jeon sambil tersenyum seraya berjalan keluar dengan terburu buru. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengernyitkan alisnya, tumben sekali ibu nya pergi ke resto nya dengan berpakaian sangat rapih dan membawa tas tangan.

"Mingyu? Adikmu itu?" sahut jun yang membuat lamunan wonwoo tersadar.

"Eum" dan jun pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jun, kau mau makan?" Tanya wonwoo.

"Tentu!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau makan duluan saja, aku ganti baju dulu" jawaban wonwoo mendapat gelengan kepala dari jun.

"Denganmu.. kita makan bersama" bisik jun ditelinga wonwoo, dan perut jun mendapatkan sikutan pelan dari wonwoo dan sukses membuatnya meringis kecil. Wonwoo pun acuh dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, disusul oleh jun yang mengikutinya dari belakang sembari memegangi perutnya.

 **.**

Jun berbaring diranjang wonwoo sambil membaca buku. Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya, dan handuk kecil yang menutupi rambut basahnya.

Wonwoo memang sudah terbiasa seperti itu didepan jun dan teman temannya yang lain saat mereka berkunjung kerumahnya.

Wonwoo menggosok gosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil tersebut didepan cermin disamping tempat tidurnya. Mata jun pun beralih dari buku ke tubuh wonwoo yang berdiri disamping ranjang. Jun mengubah posisi badannya menjadi menyamping kearah wonwoo. Melipat kedua tangannya kesisi kiri kepalanya untuk ia jadikan sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"Wonwoo, apa kau bermaksud menggodaku?"

"Menggoda apa?" ucapnya acuh. Jun menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku serius" jun mendudukan badannya, menarik lengan wonwoo, refleks tubuh wonwoo terbanting keranjang nya, jun menindih badan wonwoo dibawahnya, menghimpit kedua tangan wonwoo dengan kuat.

"Junhui! Apa apaan kau? Jangan becanda!" wonwoo yang terkaget, memncoba memberontak melepaskan cengkraman tangan jun.

"Tolong tenang wonwoo ya, dengarkan aku dulu baik baik" ucapnya lembut. Wonwoo pun mulai tenang. Walau hati nya merasakan sedikit takut, karena jun tak seperti ini biasanya.

Kedua mata sipitnya menatap mata jun. Tatapan serius di kedua mata jun bisa ia rasakan. Baru kali ini ia melihat mata itu selama mereka berteman. Karena jun yang ia kenal adalah jun yang periang dan konyol. Tak pernah terlihat seserius ini.

Jun mulai merasakan wonwoo yang menenang. Ia melepas sebelah tangan kanannya yang mencengkram tangan wonwoo, tangannya beralih memegang sisi pipi kiri wonwoo. mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku sungguh bukan seorang _gay_ , aku pria normal. Begitu pula denganmu. Aku menyukai wanita. Kau sendiri tau siapa mantan mantan kekasihku, tapi kenapa.. kenpa aku memiliki rasa seperti padamu, Jeon wonwoo" ucapan jun sukses membuat mata wonwoo kembali membulat.

"A-apa maksudmu, jun?" Tanya wonwoo dengan suara pelan dan ragu ragu.

"Apa? Menurutmu apa lagi kalau bukan karena aku menyukaimu?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar dengan nada yang sedikit ia candakan. Membuat suasana tegang bagi wonwoo membuyar. Jun bangun dari atas tubuh wonwoo dan kembali duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Wonwoo mengerjap ngerjapkan kedua matanya dengan posisi yang masih terbaring dikasur.

"Kau bercanda jun?" sahut wonwoo yang masih tak percaya.

"Apa ucapanku selalu terdengar candaan untukmu?" Tanya jun. wonwoo terdiam.

"Kali ini aku serius. Aku benar benar serius. Tapi jangan bilang aku Gay. Aku bukan Gay" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo pun mendudukkan badannya pelan pelan. Mengarahkan matanya ke samping kirinya. Menatap jun yang juga menatapnya. Entah kenapa wonwoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih dari biasanya..

Wonwoo menyangkal sesuatu dihatinya. Tidak mungkin kalau debaran yang ia rasakan adalah karena ia sedikit menyukai jun.

Kenapa tidak? Karena junhui lah teman yang paling dekat yang selalu ada untuk wonwoo selama ini. Tak bisa wonwoo pungkiri kalau Jun mendapatkan tempat yang berbeda yang ia simpan didalam hatinya. Walau tak seluas tempat yang didapatkan Kim Mingyu…

Tapi hati wonwoo terasa berdenyut sakit saat sosok dan nama mingyu terlintas diotaknya. Sakit karena ia tak bisa melawan takdir. Mencintai adik kandung nya sendiri yang memang tak mungkin bisa ia ungkapkan ditambah mereka berdua sesama jenis. Wonwoo tak peduli dengan dirinya yang seorang gay atau bukan.

"Cium aku"

Kali ini jun lah yang membelalakan matanya.

"H-hah?" jun mengerutkan alisnya. Meminta wonwoo mengulangi kata katanya barusan. Takut wonwoo salah berucap atau pendengarannya yang bermasalah.

Wonwoo menggeser badannya menjadi menghadap jun.

"Cium aku, jun.. cium aku" ulang wonwoo yang berhasil membuat jun menelan berat ludahnya. Ditambah wonwoo yang masih belum memakai apapun, hanya handuk yang mengikat dipinggangnya.

Jun ikut bergeser, mendekati wonwoo memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. Memang bukan pertama kalinya jun mencium seseorang, ia sudah beberapa kali berciuman dengan mantan kekasihnya, lebih bisa disebut dengan kecupan bukan ciuman. Karena jun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir kekasih kekasihnya tidak lebih.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan, jun memegang kedua sisi lengan kurus wonwoo. Dengan pelan pelan jun mendorongnya, membuat wonwoo kembali berbaring. Ditatapnya tubuh polos wonwoo. Ah.. kurus, sangat putih dan bersih mulus, pikir jun. Padahal ia sudah sering kali melihat wonwoo tanpa busana seperti ini, tapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya sedekat ini, menatapnya selama ini..

Jun berada diatas tubuh wonwoo, membuka kedua kakinya, menghimpitkannya diantara sisi badan wonwoo. mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wonwoo, ia menghentikan sejenak gerakannya, ia tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia akan mencium seorang laki laki. Tapi wonwoo terlihat amat sangat tenang…. Wonwoo pun menutup kedua matanya. Wajahnya kembali mendekati wajah wonwoo.

 _'Chup'_

Lembut. Bibir jun pun mendarat dibibir wonwoo yang bisa ia rasakan amat lembut. Ia tak tau kalau bibir laki laki bisa ia rasakan selembut ini.

Hanya 10 detik jun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir wonwoo. Dengan pelan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya, melepas kecupannya.

"Ummh!" kedua tangan wonwoo menarik tengkuk jun, mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir jun. Jun kaget, sontak membuka kedua matanya. Mulut wonwoo bergerak membuka dan menutup memainkan bibir jun, ia melumatnya. Melumat bibir jun dengan tempo sedang. Untuk pertama kalinya pula jun merasakan ciuman seperti ini, wonwoo yang seperti ini membuat jun berpikir apa wonwoo pernah melakukan ciuman yang seperti ini sebelumnya dengan seseorang? Karena selama ia mengenal wonwoo tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat wonwoo mengencani seseorang.

"Wonu…" ?

Jun yang mulai terbiasa pun mengikuti dan membalas lumatan wonwoo. dan kini bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang sudah basah karena saliva, bibir wonwoo pun basah karena lumatan saliva jun. Mata jun tak terpejam, ia menatap wonwoo, dilihatnya wonwoo masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan air mata keluar yang dari kedua sudut matanya… kenapa? Jun kembali berseru didalam hatinya.

"JEON WONWOO!"

 **.**

 **.**

Yaaah begitulah awal istri saia Jeon Wonwoo menjadi cowo binal/? Bisa ketebak gak?~ hohohoho dan coba tebak siapa yang datang~ hummm pasti sudah tau~ maap yaaa harus TBC disini '3'~


	8. Chapter 8

Eyo eyo~ guys keknya gw bakal hiatusin dulu ff ini selama bulan ramadhan :" gapapa ya?

Thanks review nya kalian **DevilPrince** **,** **wan MEANIE,** **zahra9697** **,** **gyupire18** **,** **Arlequeen Kim** **,** **InfntMyungsooRP** **,** **Firdha858** **,** **Laily591** **,** **Rie Chocolatos,** **wonuya, alwaysmeanie** **,** **svtvisual** **,** **17MissCarat** **,** **Iceu Doger** **,** **Rina271** **,** **ketiiiliem** **,** **kookies,** **WHO Yizi OsHztWyf** **,** **Ara94** **,** **eunkim** **,** **dinda,** **siVo14, itsathenazi** **,** **wonrepwonuke, SVTrash** **.** Dan keknya Flashback ini bakal memakan waktu beberapa chapter biar jelas. Daripada alurnya cepet kan ga enak kalo yg cepet2 mah/? *apaan*

 **wonrepwonuke** **:** gmna bisa wonu jdi cinta sama mingyu?/ Krena hbngan jarak jauh mereka, ditambah wajah dewasa mingyu yang bikin wonu terpesona/? Dan kata2 juga perilaku mingyu yang berbeda ke wonu

 **itsathenazi** : kenapa si wonunya binal? dia nyosor duluan ke jun? what? why?/ hmm.. jun dijadikan pelampiasan nya wonu :"

 **eunkim** : WONWOO JADI COWOK BINAL KARENA DIA FRUSTASI DITINGGALIN SAMA MINGYU!/ Lebih tepatnya wonu frustasi karena cinta nya sendiri

 **Iceu Doger** : tapi lucu loh kalo nanti mingyu ikut gabung sama junhui  
jadi threesome nanti wkwk/ trisom mah nanggung, aku sukanya GANGBANG/?HAHA

 **zahra9697** : APA APAAN INI THOR KENAPA PENDEK SEKALI HAHHHH DAN KENAPA ADEGAN MINGYU AMA WONU YG CHAP SEBELUM NYA KAGA DI LANJUT SIHH/ kudu napas panjang dulu mo ngetiknya juga duh panas dingin gw kalo ngetik adegan ikeh ikeh x") nanti di end chap bakal di bikin full kok tenang~

 ** _Direkomendasikan baca FF ini tu sambil denger lagu iKON - Apology_**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonu…" ?!

Jun yang mulai terbiasa pun mengikuti dan membalas lumatan wonwoo. dan kini bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang sudah basah karena saliva, bibir wonwoo pun basah karena lumatan saliva jun. Mata jun tak terpejam, ia menatap wonwoo, dilihatnya wonwoo masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan air mata keluar yang dari kedua sudut matanya… kenapa? Jun kembali berseru didalam hatinya.

Tangan jun secara ia sadari atau tidak telah menyentuh dada telanjang wonwoo membuat wonwoo melenguh pelan dan refleks membuka mulutnya disela sela ciuman itu.

"JEON WONWOO!"

Refleks wonwoo dan jun menghentikan aksi mereka diatas ranjang tersebut, dan jun pun bangkit dari menindih tubuh wonwoo. Wonwoo membelalak tak percaya dengan siapa orang yang ada di ambang pintu kamarnya. Kedua matanya melotot, wajahnya terlihat penuh kemarahan. Menggendong tas ransel di sebelah kanan bahunya.

 _-Brukk_ ia melempar tas nya kesembarang arah.

"Mi-min..gyu?" ucap wonwoo tak percaya dan masih terduduk ditempat tidurnya. Jun yang berdiri disamping ranjang hanya menatap wonwoo dan mingyu secara bergantian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan… brengsek" geram mingyu dan berjalan kearah jun.

 _\- BUGH!_

"AGKH!" Jun tersungkur ke cermin dibelakangnya karena tonjokan keras mingyu di wajahnya. Tangan kiri mingyu mencengkram kuat kerah baju sekolah jun, dan tangan kanannya mengepal menonjoki wajah rupawan jun yang mulai memar kebiruan.

"SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU BRENGSEK!" geram mingyu yang terus menghajar jun seperti orang yang kerasukan setan. Wonwoo tak tinggal diam, ia menarik narik lengan mingyu agar mingyu menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kumohon berhenti mingyu ya!" ujar wonwoo dan terus menarik narik lengan mingyu.

Mingyu pun melepas jun, mendorong nya yang sudah melemas dan babak belur kesembarang arah dan dengan cepat berbalik kearah wonwoo, tangan kirinya mencengkram leher wonwoo, dan tangan kanannya kembali mengepal bersiap mengayunkan pukulannya ke wajah sang kakak.

Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti saat matanya melihat wajah sang kakak.

"Min—gyu—eugkh" ucap wonwoo terbata bata karena tenggorokannya di cengkram kuat oleh tangan adiknya.

Cengkramannya dileher wonwoo melonggar. Menurunkan tangan kanannya yang tadi mengepal. Kedua mata mingyu mulai berair.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang kulihat barusan.." ujar mingyu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah sekian lama aku tak berjumpa dengan kakakku yang sangat aku sayangi, aku menahannya selama bertahun tahun, dan disaat aku bisa kembali untuk bertemu dengannya, apa yang aku dapati adalah… kakakku… menjadi seorang gay" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kekecewaan disetiap kata katanya.

Mata mingyu mengarah terfokus ke bibir merah wonwoo yang masih terlihat sisa saliva di bibir merah itu dan berlanjut ketubuh wonwoo yang tak terbalut apapun, dan hanya handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Bibirnya menyungging, tersenyum miris.

"Aku membencimu.. Bahkan kau terlihat seperti seorang pelacur"

 ** _-DEG_**

Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya seakan terhenti. Sungguh ucapan terakhir adik nya barusan begitu membuat hati dan jantung nya mati rasa. Seperti ada tombak runcing tajam yang menusuk begitu keras kedalam jantung dan hatinya.

Tangan kiri mingyu yang masih berada dileher wonwoo pun ia dorong leher kakaknya, membuat tubuh wonwoo terbanting terlentang keranjangnya. Mingyu menyeka air matanya sendiri, lalu ia mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak dilantai, ia pun keluar meninggalkan wonwoo dan jun juga mengabaikan panggilan wonwoo yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Saat diambang pintu masuk rumah, mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya ke empat orang tua nya dan membawa barang barang milik mingyu.

"Ada apa mingyu ya?" Tanya ibu jeon. Ke empat orang tuanya melihat khawatir karena mata mingyu yang memerah dan wajahnya yang kusam.

"Darah apa itu ditanganmu mingyu?" Tanya ibu kim dan memegang tangan kanan mingyu. Mingyu dengan cepat melepas genggaman tangan ibu nya.

"Bukan apa apa. Omma, aku ingin tinggal dirumah kita saja" ucap mingyu. Ke empat orang tua nya pun saling menatap bingung dengan keinginan mingyu yang tiba tiba. Padahal mingyu sendiri lah yang dari awal memaksa ingin tinggal dirumah keluarga kandungnya.

"Kenapa mingyu ya? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kakakmu?" ujar ibu jeon.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku ingin istirahat. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku kembali kesini"balas mingyu. Mingyu memeluk dan mencium kedua orang tua kandungnya dan berjalan memasuki mobil mewah omma dan appa nya.

"Omma, appa ayo kita pulang. Aku rindu kamarku dirumah" ajak mingyu. Kedua orang tua angkatnya pun dengan terburu buru berpamitan, membawa kembali barang barang mingyu dan menyusul mingyu yang terlebih dahulu masuk dimobil dan berlalu dari tempat kediaman _Jeon_.

Saat kedua orang tua wonwoo akan masuk kepintu, mereka di kagetkan lagi melihat wonwoo yang menggandeng lengan jun dengan wajah jun yang babak belur ia pun meringis pelan.

"Astaga! Jun kau kenapa nak?" Tanya ibu jeon. Wonwoo dan jun saling melirik satu sama lain. Mereka bingung harus memberikan jawaban apa.

"Ada apa dengan nya wonu? Apa adikmu yang melakukannya?" Tanya ayah jeon.

"Ah i-itu.. mingyu hanya salah paham" jawabnya bohong.

"Salah paham apa? Sampai dia memukul temanmu seperti itu" balas ayahnya. Wonwoo diam.

"Kau tau sendiri wonu, adikmu tidak suka kekerasan, dia masih kecil. Pasti ada alasan yang kuat yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu" tambah ibu nya.

"Aku harus mengantar jun pulang dulu, nanti aku jelaskan" jawabnya. Jun pun dengan pelan pelan menundukan tubuhnya tanda berpamit.

 **.**

 **.**

2 minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, mingyu tak pernah kunjung datang ke kediaman Jeon. Malamnya setelah kejadian itu wonwoo hanya menjelaskan seadanya, dengan banyak penjelasan bohong yang ia ucapkan. 2 minggu di hari minggu, wonwoo datang berkunjung di kediaman Kim, mingyu tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya, dia hanya meminta maaf ke kedua orang tua nya dari dalam kamarnya tapi tak bicara apa apa kepada wonwoo.

Hari senin, dimana hari kelulusan wonwoo dan teman teman setingkatnya. Hubungan jun dan wonwoo pun seperti biasa, seakan tak terjadi apa apa. Jun akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di china, wonwoo pun memasang wajah sedih karena ditinggal sahabatnya. Jun mencolek dagu wonwoo membuat wonwoo kembali tersenyum, jun pun memeluk wonwoo erat, wonwoo pun membalasnya, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Aku mencari orang tuaku dulu" ujar jun dan berlalu mencari orangtuanya. Mata sipit wonwoo pun mencari sosok ibu dan ayahnya.

"Wonlu"

Merasa namanya dipanggil wonwoo pun membalikkan badannya kebelakang dimana asal suara tersebut memanggilnya. Seseorang yang tak asing baginya, panggilan itu.. panggilan yang begitu ia rindukan dari seseorang yang ia rindukan pula.

Dilihatnya sosok yang tinggi, rambut kecoklatan, memakai kemeja putih polos dibalut dengan jas abu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin dewasa. Ia tersenyum pada wonwoo sampai gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Min..gyu.." entah secara sadar atau tidak, wonwoo langsung memeluk tubuh mingyu. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat di pinggang mingyu. Kedua tangan mingyu pun membalas memeluk punggung kurus sang kakak.

Untuk pertama kalinya wonwoo menangis. Ia tak bisa menahan nya lagi. Wonwoo yang dikenal mempunyai ekspresi datar, susah menangis disaat apapun, akhirnya kali ini ia tak bisa menahannya. Ia tumbang dipelukan adiknya yang amat sangat ia rindukan, ia sayang, dan amat ia cintai..

"Mingyu.. mingyu.. mingyu.." ujar wonwoo pelan disela sela tangisannya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mingyu pun mengadahkan kepalanya, mengedip ngedipkan kedua matanya, ia menahan tangisannya yang menuntut untuk keluar.

Mereka mengabaikan murid murid dan orang orang yang melihat mereka dengan bingung. Mingyu pun sadar ia kakaknya menjadi tontonan. Ia menepuk nepuk punggung kakakknya lembut.

"Maafkan aku wonu hyung.. maaf atas kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu" ujar mingyu dan memegang kedua sisi lengan wonwoo, menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Wonwoo menyeka airmata nya dengan cepat.

Kedua mata memerah wonwoo pun bertatap dengan kedua mata mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Akulah yang minta maaf mingyu ya.. tak seharusnya kau melihatku yang seperti itu.. aku benar benar malu pada diriku sendiri" ujarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu mingyu ya.. aku sangat merindukanmu" tambahnya sembari mencengkram kedua sisi pinggang mingyu yang terbalut jas.

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah, ada yang harus aku bicarakan" ujar mingyu sambil mengelus pipi kiri wonwoo. sungguh hati wonwoo berdebar tak karuan dengan perlakuan mingyu. Kesadarannya sebagai penyandang Kakak semakin ingin ia hilangkan. Mingyu, adiknya yang kini didepannya semakin membuat cinta wonwoo terhadapnya meninggi. Disisi kesadarannya yang lain, wonwoo berteriak untuk menghapus rasa cinta berlebihnya terhadap mingyu, menyadarkan wonwoo bahwa dia dan mingyu adalah saudara sekandung. Semakin wonwoo mencintai mingyu, semakin sakit frustasi nya ia ingin lampiaskan kepada siapapun, salah satunya kepada jun.

"Tapi kita harus mencari ayah dan ibu dulu" jawabnya.

"Ibu dan ayah sudah dirumah omma dan appa. Karena itu aku menjemputmu kesini" balas mingyu dan memegang tangan wonwoo. Mereka pun keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan tanpa diketahui orang orang sekitarnya.

Mingyu dan wonwoo pun memasuki mobil mingyu yang sudah _stand by_ di depan gerbang sekolah, sudah ada supir di kemudi depan. Wonwoo dan mingyu duduk di kursi kemudi belakang. Dan mobil pun berjalan kearah rumah mereka, rumah wonwoo. selama diperjalanan pun mingyu tetap menggenggam jari jari lentik kakaknya.

"Mingyu.." ucap wonwoo pelan karena mingyu tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata apapun membalas panggilan kakakknya.

Sesampai dirumahnya pun, mingyu menyuruh supirnya untuk kembali kerumah Kim, sang supir pun mengangguk dan berlalu dari kediaman Jeon.

Wonwoo dan mingyu memasuki rumah mereka, kini dirumah tersebut hanya ada wonwoo dan mingyu. Mingyu langsung menarik wonwoo kedalam kamar wonwoo sendiri, mingyu menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menguncinya.

"Kenapa, mingyu ya?" Tanya wonwoo bingung, karena sedari tadi mingyu tak berkata apapun dan secara tiba tiba menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke jeju" wonwoo pun membelalakan matanya mendengar itu, belum sempat wonwoo memberikan komentarnya mingyu melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Tapi aku meminta untuk tinggal disini denganmu"

"Lalu.. apa om dan tante setuju?"

"Awalnya tentu tidak, tapi aku menyatakan _sesuatu_ yang membuat mereka dengan senang hati melepasku" jawabnya. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, sesuatu apa itu sampai membuat mereka melepas mingyu begitu saja?

"Wonu hyung… Apa selama kita berpisah kau mempunyai kekasih?" ujar mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau lakukakan kemarin dengan laki laki itu?" lanjut mingyu.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya berat. Ia berpikir lebih baik kalau ia harus berbohong.

"Dia.. Jun.. kekasih pertamaku" jawaban wonwoo sukses membuat mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Kau.. benar benar Gay? Sejak kapan?" lanjut mingyu. Wonwoo mendekati mingyu, memegang kedua sisi pipi mingyu. Mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Sejak aku mencintaimu.. mencintaimu sebagai Kim Mingyu" jawabnya tenang. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Wonu hyung.. apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Tanya mingyu tak percaya.

Wonwoo tak menjawabnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir adiknya. Mingyu pun semakin terbelalak. Ia segera memegang kedua sisi pinggang wonwoo, mendorongnya pelan, tapi wonwoo semakin menempelkan badannya ke badan mingyu. Wonwoo tak hanya menciumnya, ia melumat menuntut bermain mulut dengan mingyu. Dirasakannya lidah panas wonwoo menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya, mencari cari lidah mingyu.

Mingyu pun pasrah. Ciuman pertamanya dulu saat kecil ia berikan kepada kakaknya, dan kini ciuman panas pertamanya pun diambil oleh kakaknya. Ia memeluk pinggang kakaknya, semakin merapatkan tubuh wonwoo dengan tubuhnya, kedua tangan wonwoo juga berpindah mengalung dileher mingyu, kaki nya berjinjit, menyeimbangkan dengan tinggi badan adiknya.

"Eunghh" wonwoo pun mendesah menandakan betapa nikmatnya ciuman itu.

Mereka beradu lidah, bertukar saliva dalam satu ciuman yang teramat panas dan bernafsu. Mereka terus melumat, memiringkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau pintu kamar tersebut sudah terbuka dengan dua orang yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

TBC~ gatau kapan nih bakal ngelanjut ~ mungkin bakal lanjut abis lebaran 'v' reviewnya thanks~


	9. Chapter 9 - END

_/Hati hati typo betebaran dimana mana mohon dimaklum/_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau.. benar benar Gay? Sejak kapan?" lanjut mingyu. Wonwoo mendekati mingyu, memegang kedua sisi pipi mingyu. Mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Sejak aku mencintaimu.. mencintaimu sebagai Kim Mingyu" jawabnya tenang. Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pernyataan kakaknya.

"Wonu hyung.. apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Tanya mingyu tak percaya.

Wonwoo tak menjawabnya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir adiknya. Mingyu pun semakin terbelalak. Ia segera memegang kedua sisi pinggang wonwoo, mendorongnya pelan, tapi wonwoo semakin menempelkan badannya ke badan mingyu. Wonwoo tak hanya menciumnya, ia melumat menuntut bermain mulut dengan mingyu. Dirasakannya lidah panas wonwoo menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya, mencari cari lidah mingyu.

Mingyu pun pasrah. Ciuman pertamanya dulu saat kecil ia berikan kepada kakaknya, dan kini ciuman panas pertamanya pun diambil oleh kakaknya. Ia memeluk pinggang kakaknya, semakin merapatkan tubuh wonwoo dengan tubuhnya, kedua tangan wonwoo juga berpindah mengalung dileher mingyu, kaki nya berjinjit, menyeimbangkan dengan tinggi badan adiknya.

"Eunghh" wonwoo pun mendesah menandakan betapa nikmatnya ciuman itu.

Mereka beradu lidah, bertukar saliva dalam satu ciuman yang teramat panas dan bernafsu. Mereka terus melumat, memiringkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau pintu kamar tersebut sudah terbuka dengan dua orang yang menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Lihatlah mereka! Mereka benar benar saling mencintai!" mingyu dan wonwoo sontak menghentikan perbuatan terlarang mereka saat suara yang tak asing bagi mereka terdengar di depan pintu kamar itu.

Mata mereka terbelalak membesar saat mendapati ke dua orang tua mereka dan kedua orang tua angkat mingyu. Dilihat ibu jeon menangis deras, mata ibu kim sudah merah dan membengkak

 ** _-PLAK!_**

"Ayah!" mingyu mendorong tubuh ayah kandungnya kasar saat ayahnya tersebut menampar keras pipi wonwoo yang langsung berbekas merah dipipi putihnya.

"JEON WONWOO, KAKAK MACAM APA KAU MEMBUAT ADIK KANDUNGMU MENYIMPANG SEPERTI INI?!" bentak ayah jeon seraya menunjuk nunjuk geram pada wonwoo yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuh tinggi mingyu didepan wonwoo, mencoba melindungi kakaknya tersebut.

"Mingyu! Apa kau juga gila, huh? Ijin meninggalkan keluarga kim, meminta mencabut hak asuh hanya karena kau menyukai kakak kandungmu sendiri?!" wajah datar wonwoo berubah mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Mingyu menyukai wonwoo?

"Ayah, aku—"

"Maafkan aku" ucapan mingyu terputus saat wonwoo membuka suaranya.

"Maafkan aku.. aku benar benar minta maaf ayah, ibu, tante, dan om, aku tahu mingyu adik kandungku, adik yang selalu aku sayangi. Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun rasa sayangku tak pernah berubah pada mingyu. Jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku bisa mencintai mingyu sebagai pria biasa, sebagai Kim mingyu bukan Jeon mingyu" ujar wonwoo, kedua matanya mulai memerah dan berair, menatap ke empat orang yang ia hormati.

"KAU!" ayah jeon hampir saja mengayunkan kembali tangannya untuk menampar wonwoo tetapi ibu jeon bergegas menahannya.

"Tolong jangan salahkan aku, jangan salahkan mingyu. Ini salah kalian sendiri.. kalianlah yang memisahkan kami!" lanjut wonwoo yang suaranya mulai menaik. Air mata wonwoo akhirnya tumpah. Ibu jeon menatap sendu wonwoo yang menangis. Baru kali ini ia melihat wonwoo menangis lagi setelah pertama kalinya ia melihat wonwoo nya menangis saat ditinggal mingyu dan dari saat itu juga wonwoo tak pernah dilihatnya menangis lagi.

Penjelasan wonwoo membuat ke empat orang tua mereka berpikir kembali. Ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini salah. Walau mereka sudah terpisah, tetap saja mereka satu darah, dan mereka sesama jenis. Sungguh tak layak bagi mereka untuk saling mencintai lebih.

"Ini belum terlambat, mingyu kembalilah lagi pada keluarga kim, anggap tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Lupakan perasaan kalian. Kembalilah menjadi adik – kakak yang seharusnya" jelas ibu jeon dengan memohon, dan menarik tangan mingyu yang ada didepan wonwoo. Menariknya menuju ibu dan ayah angkatnya.

"Aku tidak bias, dan aku tidak mau" mingyu menghempaskan tangannya pelan. Ia kembali kearah wonwoo, menggenggam jemari kurus kakaknya. Menariknya untuk mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kalian?!" sahut ayah jeon geram saat kedua anaknya tersebut melewatinya.

"Mingyu ya.. wonu ya.." ibu jeon kembali menangis memelas berusaha menyadarkan kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan aku omma, appa, aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang kalian inginkan, jadi kalian bisa melepasku. Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan kalian. Aku sungguh menyayangi kalian seperti orangtuaku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan wonu hyung lagi, maafkan aku" ujarnya. Kedua orang tua angkatnya tak membuka pembicaraan apapun setelah permintaan mingyu malam tadi yang memintanya untuk kembali ke keluarga jeon, walau awalnya mereka tak menyetujui, dan mingyu mengakui bahwa ia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, alasan itulah yang membuat keluarga kim melepas mingyu.

"Kalian.. benar benar.. KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! AKU SUNGGUH BERSUMPAH MENGUTUK KALIAN BERDUA UNTUK MATI KALAU SAMPAI KALIAN BENAR BENAR MENJALIN HUBUNGAN BAHKAN SAMPAI BERHUBUNGAN BADAN!" usir ayah jeon. Matanya semakin melotot murka. ibu dan ayah kim pun tertohok mendengar ucapan ayah jeon tersebut. Sang ibu jeon meremas kedua lengan suaminya, untuk menarik kembali kata kata sumpahnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga wonwoo dan mingyu tetap anak mereka.

Wonwoo tertegun mendengar sumpahan dari ayahnya. Tapi mingyu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berjalan keluar diikuti wonwoo dibelakangnya tentu saja karena tangan wonwoo yang di genggam oleh mingyu.

Setelah kejadian itu, wonwoo dan mingyu tak pernah membahasnya lagi, bahkan mereka sedikit canggung untuk saling berbicara. Mereka menempati rumah sewaan kecil, wonwoo yang langsung bekerja menjadi pelayan di tempat karoke untuk membayar sewaan, makan, pakaian, sekolah SMA mingyu, dan kuliahnya. Gaji wonwoo sungguh tidak cukup untuk membayar itu semua, karena itulah dia mulai mengambil pekerjaan sampingannya, sebagai pelayan plus plus ditempat karoke ia bekerja. Tentu saja dengan tanpa sepengetahuan dari mingyu.

1 tahun berlalu, selama itu mereka tak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan orang tuanya kembali. Wonwoo dan mingyu yang jarang berinteraksi karena mingyu sekolah berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, sedangkan wonwoo yang sibuk bekerja berangkat sore pulang dini hari. Mingyu sudah masuk tingkat kelas II SMA. Wonwoo yang akhirnya bisa membeli rumah walau tak terlalu besar, mingyu bertanya Tanya dalam hatinya, wonwoo yang bekerja ditempat karoke dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun bisa langsung membeli rumah dari gajinya? Ia sendiri tau pendapatan wonwoo perbulan seberapa ditempat tersebut. Tapi ia mengurungkan pertanyaan nya tersebut.

Sampai suatu hari mingyu mencemaskan wonwoo yang belum pulang karena sudah jam 4 pagi, karena wonwoo biasa pulang jam 2 paling telat jam 3 pagi. Sampai ia mendengar ketukan pintu, mingyu berlari untuk membukakan pintu, dan didapatinya wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan seorang laki laki mudah yang sepertinya tak jauh dari usianya.

"Kakakmu mabuk, jadi aku antarkan ia kemari" ujar pria tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mingyu menoleh sebentar kearah depan, ke mobil yang terparkir berwarna silver. Mobil yang ia lihat sering mengantar wonwoo pulang.

Mingyu mengalihkan padangannya ke pria tersebut, memandangnya tak suka. Ia mengambil alih tubuh kakaknya. Memangku tubuh ringan wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyit sedikit saat mencium bau alcohol dari mulut wonwoo.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarnya, maaf merepotkanmu"ucapnya dingin.

"Ah namaku Seungcheol, ini bayaran untuk kakakmu malam ini, dan katakan padanya setelah ia sadar untuk menemuiku besok siang di apartemenku" seungcheol, pria tersebut menyodorkan amplop yang berisi tebal kepada mingyu. Mingyu tertegun, ia menatap wajah kakaknya sekilas. Karena mingyu tak kunjung mengambil amplop tersebut, seungcheol menaruh nya diatas perut wonwoo yang tertidur dipangkuan mingyu.

"Aku pamit" seungcheol tersenyum dan berlalu memasuki mobil mewahnya.

Mingyu masuk kedalam, memasuki kamar wonwoo, menidurkan kakaknya diranjang tersebut. Ia memandangi kakaknya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sungguh tak bisa diucapkan. Ia menggepalkan kedua tangannya. Sungguh entah apa yang hati mingyu rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin wonwoo segera sadar dan menanyainya tentang uang itu, siapa pria tersebut, dan kerja apa wonwoo sebenarnya.

Sampai esok haripun datang, wonwoo yang baru sadar dari tidurnya langsung di datangi mingyu. Mingyu duduk ditepi ranjang wonwoo. Memandang kakaknya datar.

"Tidak sekolah, mingyu ya?" wonwoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, suaranya serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Mingyu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau semalam mabuk dan diantar seorang pria kerumah" wonwoo melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya saat mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Dan dia memberikanmu uang ini" mingyu melempar pelan amplop tersebut kearah wonwoo. Wonwoo tak menjawabnya.

"Seungcheol. Siapa dia?" tambah mingyu. Wonwoo melirik bergantian kearah mingyu dan amplop tersebut.

"Dia… Seungcheol adalah bos ditempat kerjaku, dan dia…" wonwoo memutus ucapannya.

"Dia? Apa?" Tanya mingyu menuntut jawaban.

"Dan dia, Choi seungcheol adalah… kekasihku" mingyu meremas sprei ranjang wonwoo mendengar kalimat terakhir darinya.

"Oh" balas mingyu singkat dan beranjak dari ranjang wonwoo.

 _'Maafkan aku..'_ gumam wonwoo dalam hati.

"Mi—mingyu" panggil wonwoo. Mingyu berhenti saat didepan pintu kamar wonwoo dan berbalik, berjalan kembali kearah wonwoo. Ia naik keatas ranjang wonwoo, menarik tangan wonwoo dan pinggangnya, mingyu duduk, menempatkan wonwoo diantara kedua kakinya yang bersila. Ya, wonwoo duduk diatas pangkuan adiknya. Wonwoo menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi dada mingyu untuk memberi jarak diantara keduanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, mingyu ya?" wonwoo gugup karena perlakuan tiba tiba adiknya. Mata mingyu mengarah kearah bibir wonwoo.

"Cium aku" pinta mingyu.

"Tapi, kau ingat dengan ucapan ayah wakt—"

"Hanya ciuman saja, tidak lebih" putus mingyu. Dan wajah mingyu mulai mendekati wajah wonwoo, tangan kirinya tetap memegang pinggang wonwoo dan tangan kanannya sudah berada disisi pipi wonwoo.

Sukses kedua bibir mereka dipertemukan, wonwoo mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menerima bibir mingyu yang mulai melumat bibirnya pelan. Terakhir mereka berciuman saat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu itu, dari kejadian tersebut tak pernah mereka bersentuhan tangan sekalipun.

Demi tuhan wonwoo sangat merindukan mingyu, berbicara dengannya, memeluknya, dan berciuman dengannya.

"Ahh" wonwoo mengerang pelan saat lidah mingyu masuk kedalam mulutnya, melilit dan mengajak beradu dengan lidahnya. Kedua tangan wonwoo mengalung erat di leher mingyu, semakin menempelkan dadanya ke dada mingyu. Dan mingyu masih bisa mencium aroma alcohol dari mulut wonwoo. Mingyu menarik keluar lidah wonwoo dengan giginya pelan, menghisap lidah tersebut sebelum mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Dilihat mingyu kedua mata kakaknya yang sayu, pipinya bersemu merah, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan saliva yang tersisa di kedua sudut bibir wonwoo, melihat hasil ulahnya tersebut spontan sesuatu dibalik celananya berereksi. Dan wonwoo bisa merasakannya, benda tersebut mengembung tepat dibagian selatan wonwoo.

"Ming-gyu ahhh" erang wonwoo dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan leher mingyu. Hidungnya bisa mencium bau wangi kulit mingyu. Wonwoo tak bisa menutupi kalau ia sudah terangsang. Benda keras yang berada tepat diselatannya dan wangi tubuh mingyu yang baru kali ini ia rasakan dari mingyu, sungguh memabukkan bagi wonwoo dan mungkin siapapun yang kini dalam posisi tersebut bersama mingyu-nya.

Kedua tangan mingyu kini berada disisi pinggang kurus wonwoo, mendorongya pelan, mau tak mau wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu mingyu, karena jarak mereka yang mulai menjauh. Mingyu mendudukkan kembali kakaknya diatas ranjang, lalu ia turun dari dari ranjang tersebut.

"Masih setengah 9, aku akan berangkat sekolah. Dan kekasihmu menitipkan salam untukmu, dia bilang siang ini kau datanglah ke apartemennya" ucap mingyu dengan badannya yang membelakangi wonwoo. Dan berjalan keluar dari kamar wonwoo.

Dibalik pintu, mingyu mengarahkan padangannya kearah selangkangannya yang mengembung besar.

"Shit" umpatnya pelan. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, untuk memberi sedikit belaian pada benda yang mengembung tersebut, mengeluarkan isi dari benda itu untuk menenangkannya sebelum ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

Sedangkan wonwoo, ia pun melihat kearah selangkangannya yang juga mengembung, dan daerah selatannya yang terasa berkedut meminta sesuatu untuk memasukinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku mingyu, ini semua kulakukan untukmu, untuk kita. Aku harus menghilangkan rasa cinta tak wajarku padamu" jujurnya pelan. Tanpa ia sadari mingyu mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamarnya sesaat sebelum ia pergi menuju sekolah.

Dari saat itulah, wonwoo mulai membawa laki laki-nya yang terus berganti kedalam rumah tanpa sepengetahuan mingyu. Mingyu tak mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dia tahu. Karena wonwoo selalu membawa laki laki itu disaat mingyu sudah pulang kerumah tanpa wonwoo sadari. Terkadang disaat mingyu pulang dan wonwoo sudah ada dirumah, mingyu mendapati sepatu asing didalam rumahnya. Mendengar desahan pelan wonwoo dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi mingyu hanya diam. Padahal hatinya sungguh ingin membunuh orang orang yang menyentuh kakaknya.

1 bulan pertama, mingyu frustasi sendiri melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu. Ia mulai mengerti pekerjaan sampingan wonwoo. Mingyu mabuk, dan pulang jam 1 dini hari diantar oleh kakak kelasnya, Yeoreum.

Wonwoo tentu saja kaget. Mingyu masih kelas II Sma dan dia sudah mulai berani mabuk bersama gadis pula. Wonwoo memapah tubuh mingyu.

"Aku teman 1 sekolahnya, ah lebih tepatnya aku teman dekat mingyu. Kau jeon wonwoo kakak mingyu?" Tanya yeoreum. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga adikmu dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang mabuk bersamanya? Dia menceritakan semuanya tentangmu. Bahkan dia bilang sangat membencimu" ujar yeoreum. Wonwoo hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, terimakasih" wonwoo membungkuk, dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Yeoreum yang masih berdiri di depan pintu tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kuharap, aku bisa menggantikan posisi wonwoo dihatimu, Kim mingyu" gumamnya pelan.

1 tahun kemudian, mingyu memasuki tingkat III SMA, wonwoo yang masih tak berubah. Ia masih selalu membawa pria kedalam kamarnya. Mingyu sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap hatinya tak pernah rela orang dicintainya menjadi seseorang yang begitu 'lacur' dimatanya.

 **.**

 ** _-Flashback End_**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah membencimu, aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucapnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu sebagai kakakku dan sebagai wonwoo, Jeon wonwoo" wonwoo merasakan kedua matanya memanas, ia ingin berteriak, ingin menangis. Tapi hanya senyuman bahagia yang ia lukiskan diwajahnya..

"Jadilah milikku, wonu" wonwoo mengelur rambut mingyu.

"Aku kakakmu.. aku milikmu" jawabnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu bukan hanya sebagai kakakku.. aku ingin Jeon wonwoo. Jeon wonwoo sebagai kekasihku" balas mingyu dengan sedikit tekanan disetiap kata katanya.

"Kau lupa dengan janji dan… kutukan orang tua kita mingyu?" wonwoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli.. selama kau ada disisiku"

"Aku juga mingyu ya.. aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai Mingyu.. Kim mingyu" suara wonwoo pun mulai bergetar. Menahan tangisannya.

"Aku siap mati karena kutukan itu asal kau bersamaku" lanjutnya, dan mingyu pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mingyu kembali meraup bibir wonwoo, wonwoo pun mempersilahkan mulut adiknya bermain dengan mulutnya. Tangan kanannya membuka kancing kemeja berwarna _peach_ polos milik wonwoo. Begitu pula wonwoo, tangannya membuka resleting kemeja merah kotak kotak milik mingyu.

Ciuman mereka semakin tak teratur, napas yang terengah engah, saling mendominasi. Dengan nafsu yang semakin meninggi, tangan wonwoo merayap ke selangkangan mingyu, mengelus dan meremas lembut gundukan yang mulai membesar di selangkangan mingyu.

"Gghh" mingyu mengerang sembari menggigit dan menarik pelan bibir sang kakak karena ulah tangan kakaknya yang meremas remas kejantanannya. Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas mendengar erangan adiknya.

Wonwoo mendorong dada mingyu membuat mereka bertukar posisi. Mingyu berada dibawah wonwoo ciuman merekapun terlepas. Benang saliva mereka terputus membuat garis saliva di sisi dagu wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihat itupun semakin membuat kejantanannya membesar.

Mulut wonwoo bergerak gerak seakan sedang mengemut permen.

"Katakan 'aaaaa' " pinta wonwoo. Mingyu pun menurutinya. Dan membuka mulutnya. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyisakan 10 centi jarak diantara wajah keduanya, wonwoo menjulurkan lidahnya tepat depan mulut mingyu yang terbuka, air liur wonwoo pun mengalir berpindah ke dalam mulut mingyu.

Bukan rasa jijik yang mingyu rasakan saat menerima apa yang dilakukan wonwoo, malah membuat gairahnya semakin terus meninggi. Penisnya yang masih terbungkus rapih oleh celana nya pun semakin terasa sesak.

Mingyu yang tak tahan langsung menarik tengkuk wonwoo, membawanya kembali kedalam ciuman panas. Tubuh kurus wonwoo menindih tubuh besar mingyu yang dibawahnya, bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya penis mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Tangan wonwoo meremas remas rambut mingyu sedangkan kedua tangan mingyu memegang kedua sisi paha wonwoo, memaju mundurkan tubuh wonwoo untuk terus menggesek. Bunyi kecipak ciuman mereka begitu terdengar keras, suara terengah engah wonwoo dan mingyu. Kedua nya benar benar meluapkan isi hati mereka selama ini didalam ciuman panjang itu.

"Ngghh—ahh" mingyu melepas ciumannya, ia membalik posisi. Menindih tubuh wonwoo yang dibawahnya. Menjilati bibir dan dagu wonwoo yang penuh saliva.

Mingyu turun dari ranjang, ia berdiri disamping ranjang, membuka kaitan dan resleting celananya, ia turunkan celana dalamnya dan mencuatlah kejantanan besar mingyu yang kecoklatan dihiasi urat urat dibatang tersebut dengan ujung kepala penisnya yang memerah sempurna. Wonwoo menatap kagum dengan kejantanan adiknya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukakan kan, hyung?" ucap mingyu seraya tangan kanan nya yang memegang penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya pelan. Wonwoo merangkak kearah mingyu, ia berlutut diatas ranjang, kepalanya tepat didepan kejantanan mingyu.

"Aah" wonwoo mendesah sendiri melihat dekat penis besar mingyu, ujung kepala penis mingyu yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih kental. Pantat wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman kekanan dan kekiri, bagian bawah pantatnya terasa gatal dan berkedut, membayangkan bagaimana penis mingyu yang menyodoknya didalam sana.

Wonwoo berpegangan ke kedua sisi paha mingyu. Mingyu menyodorkan penis nya kebibir wonwoo, wonwoo dengan senang hati langsung membuka mulutnya lebar lebar.

"Sssss—hhhh" mingyu menutup matanya nikmat saat penisnya masuk kedalam mulut panas wonwoo.

"Uwook!" wonwoo hamper muntah saat ujung penis mingyu masuk kedalam tenggorokkannya. Sungguh luar biasa besar dan panjangnya penis adiknya ini.

"Tidak apa apa hyung?" mingyu memastikan kakaknya baik baik saja. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan satu tangan kanannya yang memegang ujung batang penis mingyu. Wonwoo menarik kepalanya mengeluarkan penis mingyu pelan, dan memajukan kembali kepalanya memasukkan penis mingyu dengan pelan, terus seperti itu sampai wonwoo mulai terbiasa.

Kedua tangan mingyu memegangi sisi kepala wonwoo, dan mulai menggenjot penisnya didalam mulut wonwoo seiring dengan kepala wonwoo yang terus maju dan mundur.

"Hngh—eumm—ahh" wonwoo mendesah nikmat.

"Sssh—mungkin aku bukan yang pertama melakukan ini pada mulutmu, tapi aku yakin kalau penisku lah yang pertama yang sampai menyentuh kedalam tenggorokkanmu" ujar mingyu di sela sela genjotannya.

Saat dirasakannya mingyu berada di puncaknya, dengan segera ia menarik penisnya dari dalam mulut wonwoo. Kejantanan mingyu mengkilat penuh saliva wonwoo. Mingyu menarik kedua tangan wonwoo untuk turun dari ranjang, membuang baju wonwoo kesembarang arah, ia melorotkan celana jeans wonwoo beserta celana dalamnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat penis kakaknya yang mungkin setengah ukuran dari miliknya itu sudah menegang sempurna dengan warnanya yang lebih putih, tidak kecoklatan seperti penisnya.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk wonwoo, menciumnya ganas. Lidahnya menjelajahi langit langit mulut wonwoo, giginya, terakhir menyesap lidah wonwoo.

"Haa—ahh ming-gyu aku tidak tahan nghh" wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, meremas kedua lengan mingyu, bagian bawahnya ingin segera dihajar sesuatu kecoklatan itu. Wonwoo sudah bertelanjang bulat.

"Menungginglah, wonu hyung" wonwoo tanpa dipinta dua kali langsung berposisi menungging, kedua tangannya menahan ke sisi ranjang. Mingyu membuka celana dan baju nya sendiri, mendekati wonwoo, berjongkok tepat didepan belahan bokong wonwoo.

"M-mingyu apa yang kau lakuka—ah" kedua tangan mingyu meremas bongkahan pantat wonwoo yang tak terlalu berisi, namun putih bersih dan teramat mulus. Kedua ibu jari mingyu menarik kedua sisi kulit lubang wonwoo, membuat kulit lubang sempit yang berkerut tersebut sedikit melebar, terlihat daging semu merah muda. Dilihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana gerakan daging lubang itu yang berkedut kedut masuk dan keluar seperti minta sesuatu.

"Ha-aakh!" tubuh wonwoo seketika bergetar seperti tersengat listrik saat merasakan lidah kenyal dan panas mingyu menyentuh lubangnya. Dirasakannya lidah mingyu menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya secara perlahan, wonwoo meremas sprei kuat kuat, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua matanya tertutup, mulutnya terus melenguh nikmat. Baru lidahnya saja wonwoo sudah seperti akan gila.

Mingyu terus mengeluar masukkan lidahnya pada lubang wonwoo, sesekali ia menjilat dan menghisap kuat lubang itu tanpa sedikitpun rasa jijik. Wonwoo terus mendesah tak karuan, kakinya terasa lemas seperti akan lumpuh. Mingyu lanjut membanjiri kecupan pada lubang wonwoo dan seluruh area pantat dan pahanya.

"Sudah berapa banyak orang yang masuk kedalam sini, hyung?" ucap mingyu pelan sambil 1 ibu jari tangannya mengelus elus daging lubang wonwoo yang sudah merah sempurna.

"Hhhh—tidak ada, ahh kaulah yang pertama" jawabnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah diiringi sedikit desahan karena mingyu terus memainkan lubangnya.

Jawaban wonwoo membuat mingyu terdiam sejenak. Mingyu berdiri, membalikkan tubuh wonwoo agar menghadapnya. Memegang kedua sisi lengan kakaknya.

"Jangan becanda hyung, aku bertanya serius"

"Demi tuhan mingyu, semua laki laki itu tak pernah memasukiku, mereka hanya menggunakan mulutku dan kuberi akses sampai dadaku saja, kalau kuberikan semuanya, mungkin aku sudah bisa membelikanmu sebuah mobil. Aku bertahan karenamu" jelas wonwoo dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, mencoba menahan nafsunya yang menggebu tak tahan. Hati mingyu terasa berdenyut, rasa lega, sedih dan haru bercampur menjadi satu.

Mingyu membawa tubuh wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Kedua tubuh polos mereka dengan penuh peluh saling bergesekkan.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh mencintaimu hyung" wonwoo mengelus lembut punggung mingyu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, mingyu" balasnya. Keduanya kembali berciuman lembut. Mingyu membalikkan tubuh wonwoo perlahan, tubuhnya membelakangi mingyu, kepalanya menyamping kanan untuk tetap berciuman saling melumat dengan mingyu. Tidak ingin melepas ciuman tersebut kalau bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Mingyu menunggingkan kembali posisi wonwoo, menjilat telunjuk kanannya, tangan kirinya menahan pinggang wonwoo, dan mulai memasukkan telunjuk itu kedalam lubang wonwoo. Wonwoo meringis sakit tentu saja.

"Akh! Pelan pelan ming-ahh-gyuu"

"Bertahanlah hyung, nanti terbiasa" ucapnya lembut, dan mulai meng in-out kan telunjuknya itu dengan lembut.

"Hnngh ahh ahh" wonwoo yang mulai terbiasa, pantatnya ikut mengimbangi pergerakan in-out telunjuk mingyu. Mingyu menambah satu jari tengahnya, wonwoo kembali meringis pelan. Sampai 10 menit mingyu melakukan foreplay pada lubang wonwoo dengan tiga jari yang sudah bersarang disana, lubangnya sudah benar benar bisa menerima jarinya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang basah lengket, memegang penisnya sendiri, mengarahkannya kelubang wonwoo. Ia menggesekkan maju dan mundur penisnya dibelahan pantat wonwoo.

"Mingyuhh cepat masukan saja hngh" pinta wonwoo. Membuat mingyu tersenyum mendengar suara penuh permohonan wonwoo.

"Aku masuk, hyung" mingyu mengecup sekilas lubang wonwoo, dan memasukkan penisnya pelan pelan kedalam lubang wonwoo.

"Ssshhh" desis mingyu saat kepala penisnya merasakan dijepit kuat oleh lubang wonwoo.

Desahan wonwoo diselingi oleh sedikit isakkan. Nyeri yang lubangnya rasakan saat kejantanan besar dan tebal adiknya mulai menerobos masuk untuk membobolnya.

Wonwoo lemas. Saat seluruh penis mingyu masuk total kedalam lubangnya, ia memegang perutnya yang terasa penuh. Dada dan kepala wonwoo menyentuh ranjang, dan kini hanya pantat nya saja yang masih menjulang terangkat. Tentu saja karena tangan mingyu yang menahan pinggangnya kuat. Mingyu mengusap lembut pantat, pinggang dan punggung wonwoo, seraya memberikan waktu untuk lubang wonwoo beradaptasi dengan penisnya untuk beberapa menit.

"Bergeraklah" titah wonwoo dan mulai bergerak mengangkat kembali kepala dan badan atasnya. Kedua tangannya kembali menahan ke ranjang, meremasnya, menahan sakit dilubangnya karena mingyu mulai menggerakan in-out penisnya. Mingyu harus bertahan, menahan untuk tidak lepas kendali.

"Shit" umpat mingyu ketika lubang wonwoo seakan akan menghisap penisnya kuat. Mingyu menaikan tempo genjotannya.

"Ah ah ahh" tidak ada ringisan sakit yang keluar dari mulut wonwoo, melainkan desahan nikmat yang menggantikannya. Mingyu menggenjot lubangnya dengan tempo cepat. Meremas pinggang wonwoo, tak tahan dengan lubang sempit wonwoo yang terus menghisap penisnya kuat kuat. Lubang wonwoo pun bisa merasakan penis mingyu yang semakin membesar, urat urat penis mingyu sampai bisa ia rasakan didalam dinding lubangnya. Suara kulit saling bertubrukan dan desahan terdengar jelas dikamar itu. Mungkin bisa sampai terdengar keruang tamu kalau ada orang lain dirumah tersebut.

Genjotan mingyu terhenti karena tangan kanan wonwoo memegang sisi paha mingyu.

"Kenapa, wonu hyung? Masih sakit?" Tanya mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha-ah.. Aku ingin berada diatasmu" jawabnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Mingyu menarik keluar penisnya dengan berat hati, wonwoo merangkak ke ranjang, diikuti mingyu yang juga naik keatas ranjang, mingyu duduk dan kepala juga badannya bersandar dikepala ranjang. Wonwoo berjongkok diatas mingyu, kakinya membuka lebar, belahan pantatnya tepat diatas penis tegang mingyu, kedua tangan wonwoo berpegangan ke bahu mingyu, mingyu memegang kejantanannya sedangkan wonwoo menurunkan pantatnya.

"Ghhh.. kenapa besar sekali—akh" erang wonwoo, kenapa adiknya bisa mempunyai penis sebesar ini, bahkan semua laki laki yang pernah ia cicipi tak ada yang seukuran dengan milik mingyu.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, ia mendesis nikmat dan gemas saat penisnya sudah seluruhnya berada didalam lubang sang kakak. Ingin sekali ia menghajar kasar lubang kakaknya yang malah semakin sempit dari posisi menungging.

Wonwoo menaik turunkan pantatnya sendiri, dengan kepalanya yang sesekali mendongak keatas, matanya terpejam, bibir nya yang sudah merah dan sedikit bengkak ia gigit. Tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa tersebut. Mingyu ikut mengimbangi gerakan wonwoo, iapun menaik turunkan pinggulnya, membuat wonwoo sedikit menjerit dan menggelinjang karena kepala penis mingyu menyentuh titik kenikmatan wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher mingyu, melumat bibir mingyu nafsu, dan kini hanya mingyu yang menggerakan pinggulnya, terus menusuk membobol lubang kenikmatan wonwoo.

"Ahh ahh minggyuh ahh aku ingin keluar hnnnghh" wonwoo meremas bahu mingyu, ia benar benar akan menuju puncaknya, mingyu semakin gencar menggenjotnya, memutar mutar gerakan pinggulnya membuat sensasi yang semakin kelewat nikmat bagi keduanya.

"Ssh-ahh kita keluar bersama hyung" mingyu semakin brutal menghajar lubang wonwoo. Keduanya mendesah tak karuan. Sampai keduanya memuncratkan cairan kenikmatan mereka. Cairan wonwoo yang menyembur ke dada dan wajah mingyu, dan cairan mingyu yang menyembur penuh didalam lubang wonwoo. Mingyu merasakan semakin penuh dengan adanya cairan kental didalam anusnya tersebut. Wonwoo terkulai lemas didada bidang adiknya. Cairan mingyu mengalir dari dalam lubang wonwoo, ia belum melepaskan penisnya dari dalam sana. Wonwoo menjilati cairannya sendiri yang ada di dada dan wajah mingyu, dan mereka mempertemukan kembali bibir masing masing. Melumat dan menyesap bibir lawannya dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu wonu hyung" ucap mingyu dan mengecup sayang dahi wonwoo.

"Um, aku juga" balasnya dengan mencium pipi mingyu.

 ** _-Kriit_**

Mingyu segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan wonwoo, memeluk erat tubuh wonwoo saat terdengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Yeo-yeoruem nuna?" mata mingyu membulat besar mendapati yeoreum berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan matanya yang sudah merah, gadis itu menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tambah wonwoo yang juga melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"Akan kubuat kutukan yang kau bicarakan waktu itu menjadi nyata, Kim mingyu, Jeon wonwoo" ujar yeoreum disela sela isakkan tangisnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan suatu benda yang ia genggam. Wonwoo memeluk erat tubuh mingyu, begitu pula dengan mingyu. Keduanya saling memandang dan hanya tersenyum tipis, mereka berdua pasrah. Benda tersebut tepat mengarah ke kepala mingyu.

 **-Dor!**

 **-Dor!**

 **-Dor!**

 **-Dor!**

Darah mengucur deras dari kepala wonwoo dan mingyu. Tubuh yeoreum merosot terduduk dilantai dengan menangis sejadi jadinya. Tangisannya diselangi dengan tawaan yang terdengar mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **END~**

 **.**

Yaaaah akhirnya selesai juga hahaha /gw ngebut btw/ maaf yak kalo endingnya bikin kecewa kalian *bows* silahkan masukan review terakhir di chapter akhir ini, mau ngamuk ngamuk juga silahkaaaan^^/


End file.
